


Caricature

by yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complete, Drama, Fluff, M/M, OOC-ness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami live in a world of mystery, full-blooded and untamable, sensual and sinuous, erotically magnetic and feral at heart.</p><p>Despite of his human nature, Akihito was captivated by his irresistible charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> Thank you! Hope you like the story.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed. Please bear with the grammars.

 

Friday was always the busiest day for Takaba Akihito, 24, the youngest educator in Tokyo University, he was specialized in the field of Literature. Currently, he's teaching Literature and History. He had four classes in a row in the morning and two classes at noon. Today wasn't an exemption. After his last class in the afternoon, it'd be inevitable to just leave his students who were asking for some remedial time for their failing grades. And he's not the kind of a teacher who doesn't care about his student's welfare especially that it's actually rare for them to ask a favour.

Not only that. Their department dean has summoned him to his office before knocking off, only to be asked out for a drinks after school. But he have to refused since paper works had been piling up his table. Midterm exams is approaching and he haven't finished yet his test questionnaires, he still have two to go. Time was getting away from him, and he planned to finish it tonight in the library, no matter what time is it.

He fixed his table and cleared out all the waste and threw it on the bin. He took his Literature notes and book then proceeded immediately to the Library. It's five o'clock in the afternoon. He can finish it until the library closes at ten in the evening. 

Upon reaching the library, he took a secluded place where he can concentrate to do his paper works. The library was near empty. He can only see the students who were cramming with their grades. But this would be better. Less people means less pressure. He can finish it fast.

He placed his notes and books on top of the table. He need some more references in order to write a very good essay questions. He went to the Literature section and run read some book titles. He managed to picked three books, all were about non-fictions. He tilted his head up, his eyes caught one particular book piled at the farthest right of the last row. He didn't know why but his mind has the urge to take a look at the book. He tiptoed a bit so that he can reach the said book. It has a thick and hard maroon colored cover. The title said:  **" Living with the devil. "**

"Hmmm." he hummed while he flipped the book at the center. It was a graphic art book and dated 1000BC. His eyes dilated. Seriously? It was damn so old! How can their library possess such a very old book yet it still good that it haven't have any damaged at all? Now, this got his curiousity and even itched to read right away. He took the book with him and returned to his seat.

 

Akihito glanced at the time, it's almost nine in the evening. Good. He only have three questions more to write and it's finish. So, he has still time to read that graphic art book until the library closes. His mind was really occupied by it and the fact that he was glancing at it by every few minutes.

Finally, he had finished his test questionnaires. Given by the temptation to read the book, quickly, his hand reached for it. He looked around. It was already dark outside, no wonder the library had been deserted hours ago. And he's sure the campus was almost empty, maybe only few professors and the drama class were here rehearsing their play for the university's next festival day.

He sat still. Opened the first page of the book. Then he began reading it. On the introduction summary, it says that a devil was on the run killing innocent people together with the feeders. This devil was locked away from humankind by powers greater than most could even imagine. But now the malevolent creatures that normally skulk in the shadows of the park grow bolder, and old secrets hint at a violent explosion.

And the future of humanities depends upon the hero named Asami Ryuichi, a knight of the mysterious world. He will fight against the feeders and their devil king, Yuri Arvatov.

_Asami stands alone in the center of a burned-out town. No more the streets and intersections  that dwindle and fade into horizons,  the bridges that spans the river, the ricefields, and the beautiful hills at a distant. Farther out lie the abandoned houses and commercial buildings. The sky was clouded dark, rain would probably fall not a long hour to go. The light is so pale that it seems more like dusk._

_In the silence, the wind moaned softly as it rushes through down the empty streets._

_He continued walking and passes the bank, the paint store, the fabric shop, the only disco bar, and other offices. Furnitures and appliances were all smashed, equipments were broken. Dust coats the entire street, trash litters ruined the roads, and weeds poke out of cracks in the cemented way._

_The sound of his boots a hallow echo in the midday silence. Offices and shops give way to homes. But the homes were empty as well. Asami wonders how long it has been since anyone has lived here. People were killed and died. An ordinary person can't fight against the devil and his feeders. And he was left alone fighting._

_Asami walks to the edge of the town, a mile farther on, out where the park waits. Where the feeders and their king had been living in._

_He reached the entrance of the park. He unsheathed his sword when two feeders appeared infront of him. They are going to attack. Asami lifted his sword up for a hard strike---...._

_THUD!_

Akihito had fallen asleep in spite of himself! The book he was reading still opened at the page where the hero Asami was about to slash the two feeders.

Five minutes over, Akihito was really fallen into deep sleep. The two librarians had gone out for a coffee break before closing the building. They didn't disturbed the sleeping professor. They decided to wake him up before the time is up.

And Akihito was left alone.

A sudden cold wind gusted inside the library. The wind outside became strong, blowing away the draped curtains of the open windows. The clacking sound of the branches of the trees echoed inside the library. It seemed like a storm was coming over. But the weatherman hadn't said about the sudden changed of the weather this evening.

Akihito still enjoying his sleep. Unnoticing of the appearance of two stranged creatures inside the library. Or more to say, the feeders. They were animal like creatures, monsters or some say, aliens. These creatures are carnivores, they eat other animals like dogs, cows, horses, but their most food were humans. They were hungry. Saliva were spilling out from their mouth, craving for food. They wandered their eyes around, and landed on the only man sleeping, his head rested on top of the table.

But it's such a waste to eat that human.

"Hssssstt, beautiful, he'ssss a man. White ssssskin, sssupple hair, sssmooothhh and ssooft ssskinn....ahhh..thisss tasstee sssweett and delicioussss.." one feeder step near Akihito while his fingers were moving like it was dancing.

"Lemme take a look too, hssssss..." the second feeder had also made his move. It's hand touched Akihito's face and brushed it up and down. While the other feeder combed his hair using it's fingers.

Akihito woke up.

He opened his eyes only to get shocked. He rubbed his eyes thinking that he was still sleeping and dreaming. He frantically stood up and stepped back. The two creatures edged menacingly towards him. They were flat faced and featureless, squat caricatures of humans, they were huge and scary. He didn't know what this creatures were made of and where did they came from. They are weaving like snakes making Akihito to cringed and hugged himself in fear.

"H-help.." Akihito voiced out. He could see the creatures' hungry mouths, their invincible presence, insiduous voice, taunting and teasing him. "H-help.." 

Suddenly, Akihito heard the distant crack of thunder. And the lightning that followed flashed into the room from the library's windows and brought a startled gasp from him. As if a dozens of flashbulbs had flashed off in his face temporarily blinding him. Though he could hardly see it, a man standing behind the curtains silhouetted from the window.

"W-who are you? Please help me,"

The man moved out from behind the curtains and revealed his face. The two feeders naturally flinched. One glare from that man made them stepped back, their tails wiggled. But their eyes were piercing furiously, their food has been took cared off by their most enemy, the knight of mystery. The man holding his sword step in between Akihito and the feeders.

The feeders tried to escaped themselves but the mysterious man quickly slashed them with his sword. Just like that and the feeders collapsed in a heap and melted into the floor in a black stain. The man sheathed his weapon.

Akihito closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously. He might still be sleeping. And even dreaming of the feeders and the hero of the graphic art book he was reading a while ago.

But he was startled when a man's voice float in the air, deep and unfamiliar and a distinct tone of underlying...was it anger?

"You should not read that book, gentleman. And don't leave it open steadily at any page."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Akihito choke his words from the shock. A voice drizzled into his eardrums, and he assumed he'd misunderstood. He shook again his head as if trying to send away the knots.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" he asked as he tried to focus his sight on the built of the man standing infront of him.

But he got no answer. He was completely annoyed. He fled his eyes on the table, with a touch of suspicion that he might be one of the students and peeking on the exam questionnaires he had been writing, he demanded."Just how long have you been here, mister...?"

The man was frowning. But he was the most gotten the surprised. Oh well. He was the professor here and he has the authority to scold this one. He had to be definitely a student. Based from his clothings, he's wearing a costume. A black long-sleeved tunic loosely belted about the waist and half ripped down the front. He's also wearing a black pants that matches his black shiny boots. On top was a black cloak that hides his sword on his waist.

"You must be in the drama class, right? And those two creatures were just props to scare the wits out of me. I must compliment your teacher for a great job well done." he said, his voice implying him to quickly leave the library. 

But the stranger stood still as if he didn't heard anything of what he just said. And then his head slowly lowered and he was looking straight at his eyes making Akihito feel uneasy. He quivered. Now that their eyes meet completely, he can see his face clearly. He was handsome in somewhat a harsh way but he can't deny it that he found him mesmerizing. His brows were not so thick matching his eyes that were deep set with the lovely golden shade that shines through the light. Strong cheekbones surrounding his straight long bridged nose. And a cherry colored thin lips.

But Akihito was really gotten annoyed for not hearing his voice. And the silence between them had gone too long as they stared at each other. He was about to repeat his questions when he suddenly speak.

"Why are you reading that book?" the man asked, his eyes were gazing on top of the table where the books and papers lie.

Akihito swallowed. Man, his voice was too sexy. It's warm though he could detect some roughness within. "It's only natural to read books, and I'm a literature teacher so this one had a connection to what I'm looking for my next lesson." He said as he walked back to the table and keep his things silently particular with the test questionnaires. In a way that he's not offending him.

"That book should be thrown way long ago or might just burn it. If anyone keep reading that book, incident like a while ago might happen again. And I'm not sure if I can be here to kill those feeders." his voice was cold.

"Don't rehearse your script infront of me. I'm not interested in any of the drama class. So, if you are done, the drama class is on the other wing of the building. You can just follow the hallway on the east." Akihito pretended to read through the questions, an action telling him to leave.

But he didn't hear the door open and close. He didn't feel him pass by. And he started to feel uneasy again. He was still there but his eyes were staring at the piles of books on the shelves. Something that fascinated him.

"Lots of books here," he heard him say.

"Of course, this is a library." he said. And added in whisper, "stupid."

But the man furrowed his brows and glared at him. He probably heard what he said. Tch.

"Look mister....?" he was irritated and his tone gone a bit high.

"Asami. I am named Asami Ryuichi."

Akihito stiffened. And he was even telling a joke.  _Asami, my ass._

"If you still don't understand, I can accompany you to the drama class."

"Just send me away," Asami demanded.

"Then just leave and disappear in my sight." he snapped. Annoying student.

"Words can not send me back to my world."

"To your....world?" puzzled by his words, Akihito groaned.

"My world is inside of that book," Asami explained as his finger pointed at the book he was holding.

What the hell he was spouting about? Akihito look down at the page where he left opened a while ago, there's something missing. If he remember, this page, two feeders and the hero named Asami fighting, was drawn here. But the page was totally blank! 

Asami? Yeah, and this man said his name was Asami? Oh boy, don't joke with me. He snorted a laugh. What non sense were just popping out in his mind?

"Now gentleman, send me back to my world or many of my people will die if I don't go immediately. They need my help." Asami said as if he was begging him.

"Stop it already, your jokes aren't funny anymore. How would I supposed to send you back?" he lifted one side of his lips, mocking.

"Just close the book that you are reading and I'll disappear in a second." Asami demanded.

Akihito sighed. Guess he could just pretend to follow him. He wasn't going down to decipher those funny statements. That student might playing him a prank. He closed the book and stood up. Then a crack of thunder sounded outside followed by a sharp lightning. Was there a storm coming? He look at the time. It's late and the library will close soon.

"There, I closed it al.....ready." he returned his gaze on the spot where Asami was standing a few seconds ago. But he's not there anymore.

"Where he could have been? Seriously, students these days are rude." Disappearing without even saying anything to him. He chuckled. But wait.

He didn't hear the door opened and closed. He didn't hear any footsteps implying he was walking out of the library. Could it be??? But that's impossible, right? He sat again. Curiosity kills him. He glanced at the book. Living with a devil. But Asami wasn't the devil in the story, he was the knight. The hero. He touch the book and slowly, nervously, peek on the page where he had left. Then he snapped it back.

There! There was the drawing, but only the hero. The two feeders were gone. Because the feeders were killed here and maybe, that's the reason they aren't on that page anymore. Impossible! How could that be?  He laughed. Don't joke with me. Geeezzz.

He cleared the table and yanked his things inside his bag. He look around. The librarians weren't there. He'll just return the book on Monday. He want to read it to the end. He just thought what had happened was a prank of a drama student and he'd ignore it. Yeah, that's right.

___________________

_Asami takes a long harsh breath. He was exhausted and his enemies will find him out sooner. But his hoping not this day so he can rest his body a little. He shifted his gazed and catch sight of two children slipping from the alleys across the street. They were carrying a bag stuffed with items which they scavenged from the abandoned department store._

_On the other side of the street, he saw a woman emerges from the shadows of a doorway in one of the residences, so, there were still people who live in this dried place. But it's good that they were fine. They weren't eaten by the devil and the feeders._

_He heard his stomach grumbled. He's hungry. How many days he had been fighting non-stop? No wonder he got no strenght already. He saw an apple tree on the corner of the street with lots of fruits. He walked and stopped under it. He reached his hand at the fruit and got one. He rolled it against his cloak. He sat on one of the shattered bench and started to take a bite of the fruit._

 

Akihito stretches his arms upward. Upon reaching his apartment he put down his things and lay down on the sofa at his living room. It's midnight but he can't get to sleep yet so he took the book and resume reading it.

He scratched his neck. It's sticky. Probably, for a whole day work it's only natural to sweat and got dirty. He put down the book, open on that particular page, on the table and stand. He lead his feet to the bathroom. While he was inside cleaning himself, he missed the cracking of thunder and the lightning that strike the open air. Then the rain pours down heavily and the wind blew moderately, swaying the curtains of the windows in the living room.

It took him half an hour inside the bathroom. He was wearing a small towel wrapped around his narrow waist, showing his dripping wet white soft skin that shines like a pearl. He smells the sweet scent of the soap he had used. His hair rustled as he walked on the hallway to his living room. Only then he found out that the floor was wet, rain water came in from the open windows. He hastily run to closed them but he stumbled down. His legs spread upward, the small towel wrapping his underpart untangled and dropped on the floor. His proud junior cocking it's head up and his pink asshole were on a very nice view.

"Owwww.." he winced. He pull himself upright. But dumbfounded when his eyes met an icy golden oases staring at him then shifted down to his "man". He unconsciously pulled the towel and cover his "thing".

"Who are you? A burglar?" he panicked. He tried to stand and move himself but the floor was wet and he stumble down again for the second time. This time he was in a kneeling position, his butt tugged up infront of the man. He glanced at him.

Now he remember, he was the same man in the library. He's called Asami, was it? He crawled near the window not minding his butt anymore. He holds the edge of the window and pulled himself to stand. He scowled. Then he faced Asami.

"Why are you here again?" he asked, embarrassed.

Asami was holding a fruit, an apple, busy stuffing his mouth while his eyes were laughing, vividly. If only his mouth wasn't full, he would probably laugh all his might.

"There's nothing funny here, you pervert!" he sneered.

"What a nice ass you have there, sweetheart." Asami said.

Akihito got pissed. He walked through nearing the table and picked up the book, without any warning, he threw it towards Asami. But he dodged it. Leaving the book open in another page where six feeders were drawn.

Asami dropped his apple and run towards the book, he's trying to open it on the page where he came from. But it's too late. The monsters popped out inside the living room. Can't help but he draw his sword and slashed them, while Akihito was glued on where he was standing, eyes in shocked, mouth half closed. He watched Asami swing his sword and killed the feeders until to the last one. Asami was panting, grasping his breath. Then his eyes averted to him, glaring.

Akihito slumped down the floor and stared at the black stains of the monsters. He can't really understand what was happening now. What on earth is happening to him?  Why were these monsters coming out from that book? Then, what Asami said makes sense. He looked at him, now cleaning the blade of his sword and sheathed it back to his waist. He walked towards him and stretched his hand, implying him to hold and stand up. He reached his hand without hesitation and Asami pulled him up.

"Do you believe me now?" Asami said.

Akihito just nodded mutely. His sight landed on the page where the monsters came from, as expected, it's blank.

"But it's a nice compensation I have here now," Asami grin. His hand was groping his ass!

A sound of frustration escaped from his mouth. He pushed him away and walked around the other side of the table.

"Get out!" he shouted and pointed his finger on to the door.

"But sweetheart, only you can do it." Asami sheepishly smiled, teasing him.

Akihito quickly picked the book and snap it hard. Right infront of his face, Asami vanished like a smoke and trail inside the book.

Huh??!!!! What?? He really disappeared!

He frantically run to his room, jump on the bed and hurled himself with his blanket. Was he loosing his mind?

____________________

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Akihito woke up the next morning and time checked was seven o'clock, he was on panicked. He was going to be late for work, his test questionnaires aren't type written yet and he must submit it first to their head department for correction before printing it out. He has to meet also with the dean, he specifically mentioned yesterday he had something to say to him. But then he realized, it's the weekends. He sighed softly with relief. He didn't have to do anything so early at all.

He turn over under the heavenly warm comforter and snuggle deep into the lovely aquamarine sheets. He closed his eyes again thinking to go back into sleep. But a sudden cold wind gusted across his room and rustled his light blond bedhair. He squinted and noticed that the windows were open. No wonder he felt cold. And he even forgot to off the lights. Then he remembered what dream he had last night. Weird and strange. Yet he was amused and kind of bit dumbfounded. That man in his dream, was extremely handsome. Nay, he wished he snuggled and french kissed him.

He stopped thinking and blinked his eyes randomly. Yeah, that man groped his ass! Even if it's a dream, he felt a rosy chill crept across his chest up to his cheeks. His hands were big that it can hold his whole butt. If he was real, he must be going into a gym. His body was fabulous. His biceps were sturdy and strong, it must be warm to be hug by him.

Of course, what he remembered couldn't possibly be true.

Cautiously, he pushed down the comforter and sit upright, showing his naked body. He knew that sleep was no longer something he was going to get, and his body felt awful. Right after bathing last night, he jumped onto his bed. It's all because of that creepy dream.

He got up and took a shower, all the while he was cursing his naiveties. Practically. Because he is a person who hadn't have any moments with any other person, lady or even of the same sex. He haven't experienced how to be loved. He was only capable of daydreaming of those nasty and perverted things. But truth be told, he is pure and innocent. A virgin.

Out of the shower, he pulled the drawer and took off a pair of red trousers, a pale blue shirt and a blue boxer briefs. He put them on and then looked at himself in the life-size mirror. A tiny curved of smile drawn upon his lips. He was pretty in a calm, in exciting way, with those big light blue eyes, small nose and a rosebud of a mouth, a pale supple blond hair that add to his sexiness, neat and trim figure. Natural and practical.

He went out of his bedroom and was greeted by the messy living room. Slung on the headrest of the couch was a small piece white towel, some papers were scattered on the floor, the glass wine he used was also on the floor upside down, a black stain with ashes sprinkled into it, and an unfinished apple fruit.

......black stains....ashes....apple fruit that was half finished...these are...the remains of what had happened last night.

Akihito covered his mouth using his palm, he was...speechless. He plopped down the floor. Does this mean he's not dreaming at all? 

Oh my god! Please, someone knock my head!

Then his eyes glared at the cause of all this mess. The book was closed and properly placed on top of the table. Now he was scared to even hold the tip of it. Not wanting to remembered, he stood up and picked the book. He must return it immediately. This must not stay in his house. No, he mustn't touch the book from the beginning. Moving forward to his room, he change his clothes into something more formal and then put the book inside his bag. He got the house key and got out. He must go to the university library and return it. It mustn't stay any another seconds in his possession. And ask the chief librarian to just burn it so that it won't cause harm again.

While on his way to the train station, one of his neighbor spoke to him.

"Last night, did you have a party with your friends?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's kind a bit noisy."

"Ah, no. I...errr...I mean, yes."

"I see. But maybe you can tell them to lower their voice, as if they're growling like, you know, the sound of a monster, perhaps?"

"Y-you...heard s-something like that?" his eyes dilated.

"I'm not so sure but the sound is scary, so I thought you were playing. Or I also think you were watching a horror movie."

"Uh, I'm sorry then." he apologized.

His neighbor smiled saying it's fine now.

On second thought, he want to try again opening the book and see if those monsters and that hero will come out. So, instead of going to the university, Akihito drag his feet to the nearest convenient store. 

He was sitting eating his late breakfast-early lunch in one fastfood store, his eyes were wandering while stuffing his mouth full. The store feels homey, maybe because of it's old-fashioned appearance. There were tiny square tables and little wire chairs with brown seats and heart-shaped backs. Before him was one serving of a budget meal, one cup of white rice, one serving of leafy vegetable and one serving of meat. Beside is a bottle of cold drinking water. After his short time shopping he decided to eat first before going back to his house.

After eating, he grabbed his bag and the shopping plastic bags and turned to leave. He went home straight away, his mind was occupied by the thoughts of the monsters and the knight. At home, while packing the things he had bought, he glanced at the clock. It's barely eleven late morning. He was calmer now that he'd been out and hadn't so much exhausted than a few hours ago.

 ______________________

It took him a while to set the perfect time and he almost missed it because it was perfect for his purpose. With nothing but the normal view of his living room, he sat on the floor with his legs cross under each other. He placed the book on top of the table and breath in deep. Relaxed. Breath out. He reached for the book but didn't quiet touch it, because his heart was suddenly beating erratically, his blood started rushing, and deep inside him--dear zeus, but just the thought of seeing him again was arousing his carnal knowledge. No other person had ever had this kind of effect on him before.

He breath deeper, pulling his emotions under control, he slipped his fingers around the book. It's warm, a thing that defied logic. It's supposed to be cold. But then, he didn't give any definition to it, for now. He flipped the book open in the page where he put the marker. The drawing was Asami resting in a wrecked bench, his hand was infront of his open mouth as if he was trying to put something to it. Yes, he was eating apple here but the fruit was left behind in this room. So, that's it. Whatever left in this world would not appear on the book anymore.

He faster flipped again the pages, finding a page where Asami would be the only one drawn so that he alone can come out. And he had saw one. A very good one. He was about to jump on the drawing from the window of a building.  But if he open this page, does this mean he'll appear as what he was drawn? He'll find out.

Then, he placed the book open on that particular page on top of the table and waited. It took him five minutes to wait before he could hear a short rumbling sound of a thunder followed by a seconds strike of lightning. It must be weird outside because the sun was up and the weather was so nice. Then slowly, a silhouette of a jumping man was visioned at the middle of the living room. And when it materialized, he snapped back the book and Asami disappeared.

Three seconds passed and he flipped open again that page, and three seconds Asami appeared in a jump. Repeatedly, snapping back the book. He did it seven times over until Asami got fed up and in broken words while appearing and disappearing, he shouted with anger.

"Hey! Stop--"

....

Akihito snapped it back. Then open again.

"...it already--"

...

"I'm tired and---"

.....

"...my body is aching--"

...

"....all over!"

 

Finally, Akihito let the book open and saw Asami materializing. He was on a jumping position and landed on his feet at the same time. He was panting and grasping his breath. His hair were disheveled and in different directions making him look cooler, like a spiky one. His sweats were smearing wet on his forehead, dripping down his cheeks. His hands were clenching, the other one gripping his sword. He walked slowly towards Akihito who was staring at him flabbergasted. Asami stopped right under his nose and his eyes had a raptor gazed at him.

For a moment, Akihito stared at him blankly, while his emotion readjusted from dumbfoundedness to--well, he certainly didn't feel it now. Nervousness would be the appropriate description of the feelings that were taking him over. Had he really thought he could handle this man? Especially now that the anger was showing in his face for playing him a fool, this man came from the world of fierce battling and he wouldn't know if he has a soft side.

"You are cunning than what I thought." Asami mirthlessly grimaced.

But Akihito didn't made a sound.

Asami took the privileged to sit on the couch opposite him. He put his sword on top of the table. His breath were smoother now but his sweats were still dripping down. He wiped them with the hem of his cloak.

Akihito squared his shoulders and tried to wash away the cowardly impression he'd just given him. And in the tone that managed to run smooth through his throat, he said, " I just want an assurance that you are really coming out from that book, Asami-san."

But Asami wasn't impressed.

"I was so tied up in fighting for how many fuckin' days have been and all you have to do was to play me like a fool." Asami grunted.

"Fuckin'...huh," Akihito was amused. Hearing him say that word seems like he wasn't from another world. "But how come you know how to used that word?" he asked.

"My world is definitely different from yours but my world isn't what you think it is."

"Then why?"

"My world was created by the imagination of a person from your world, so it means that my world is in the same era as you have here though this book was dated long ago. And the writer of this book used words that you usually used here." Asami explained.

"I see. Ahm, last night you left your apple. Do you want to eat? I can prepare a food for you."

"Actually, I'm hungry but, why do you want to feed me?" Asami's face showed a hint of suspicion towards him.

"It's a compensation for playing you around." Akihito said with a sheepish smile playing around his lips.

"Fine."

"Wait for me here, I'll go get your food." he stood up and went in the kitchen.

Asami wandered his eyes. Houses and buildings here were no different from his world. They're almost the same. It's just that his world was ruined and crambling down because of the feeders and the devil lord. Then his eyes gazed at the book. He picked it up and tried to close it if he would return to his world. But after a few minutes and nothing happened. That this means that the person who summoned him here will also be the one who can bring him back. He open the book on the same page, it's blank. He returned it back on the table.

Akihito came with a platter in his hands. Asami smelled the food and his stomach made a grumble sound. Akihito smiled and put the platter infront of him.

"There, eat while it's hot." he said.

"You?"

"I'm finished already. Just dig in." he sat on the chair infront of Asami.

Asami silently eat the food served for him. He stuffed his stomach until he was sated. Then give thanks to Akihito.

Akihito yawned.

"I'm sleepy and I need a nap. If you want to rest a bit more, you can stay here and rest in that couch. You can have a nap too. But if you want to go back in your world, just close the book by yourself."

"No. Only the person who summoned me here will be the only one who can return me back there." Asami said, his eyes locked onto him."

"Ah. Then, I shall send you now." Akihito reached the book but Asami hold his hand.

"Don't. I want to stay here longer and rest for a while."

"Okay, suit yourself." he said and stood up, turn himself to his room. But he heard Asami saying something ridiculous.

"Hey sweetheart, no showing of ass today?" he was grinning.

Blood rushed from his feet up to his face.

"Die!" he quickly run to his room and slammed the door.

He could hear Asami's laughter flooding the whole living room.

____________________

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Akihito slammed the door behind him. He was fumed and embarrassed by Asami's words. He knew that he was only teasing him, but for him, it made an impact on his sexual urge. Disbelief was the very least he could have expected from that man. But laughter and ridicule weren't possibilities and he definitely had not been looking forward to justifying his morals.

He was still wearing a scarlet face and he allowed himself to think about his dilemma and get angry about it, he have to figured out a way to get even with that perverted knight! Afterall, a game is something that two person could play in threats and ultimatum.

He knew exactly what he was feeling right now, how apprehensive he made him. But he won't give him the chance to know about it.

"I must find something to get even with that perverted old man! Just wait and see." he said to himself. Clenching his hands in such turmoil and blew an exasperating breath. He walked over and let his body fell on the bed supine. Taking a nap would clear his brain for a bit. Because he wasn't acting like his age anymore since that man appeared infront of him.

He scooped up and crawl beneath the comforter, curling his body around the bolster. He snuggled it and sniffed, he was on that position until he fell asleep.

 

_"Hey, sweetheart," Asami's manly voice and warm lips nuzzled against his ears. Asami hugged him from behind the chair, slipping his arms around him and leaning forward to look over his shoulder. The kitchen was dimly lit in the wee hours of the morning._

_"Still early, you could have sleep more." Akihito said as he move his hands kneading the dough. Today he's gonne make pancakes for breakfast. He tilted his head to give a quick peck on the man's cheek behind him._

_"My "little head" stood hard and seeking for a way out, I can't stand it." Asami whispered as he nipped at his ear, zinging a charge like lightning through each nerve ending._

_"You're not a pervert at all, are you?" he teased._

_Asami angled his head and caught his mouth in a brief, searing kiss of promise. "Wanna make it out here?"_

_He loved his response to him. His eyes couldn't hide his hunger nor the beckoning gleam that's making him feel he was the only man who can sate his desires. "I'm not yet finished here,"_

_"Just leave it like that and make love to me."_

_But suddenly, the perfect peaceful moment was shattered by a crashing sound of a glass. Asami leapt to his feet and grabbed Akihito's hand then together they ran through the house to find the cause of the noise. Danger pricked his senses, he pulled again his lover and ran to the bedroom. He took his sword and told Akihito to stay in the room until he'll come back. Akihito nodded._

_Asami felt the weapon in his hand, foreboding made the air heavy. The feeders and the demon were in the house, he felt their evil curse around him, sucking the life and love from this world. He kicked open the door. Outside the street he saw a man coughing up blood and barely conscious laying on the canopied cement. Another man was shrouded on the ground and a meter away were people shared the trundle, looking pale, unconscious and nearing death._

_"Noooo!" Asami roared. This was only some damn spell of memory, he ran fast and swing his sword to cut and slash the feeders that hindering his way. He ought to kill the demon first. He saw the demon sitting in one wrecked chair, laughing over his shoulder, urging him into a gallop. But when he reached him, Akihito suddenly appeared between them. A feeder's claw under his neck, his hands were tied to his back._

_"What a coward demon you are!" Asami grunted. His raptor eyes glaring at the demon, his body was trembling of anger...and fear that the feeder might slash Akihito's neck._

_But the demon looked at him, mocking gaze. He raised his hand infront of his face and twisted the ring on his third finger. Flames exploded and Asami was burnt and slowly fading._

_Akihito screamed. He screamed and cried and begged for mercy._

 

The scream woke Akihito, panting and grasping his breath. He jerked his head towards the door and curled his brows, it was open? But he didn't leave it open before he came in to take a nap.

A soft voice woke him up completely.

"Are you alright?"

Akihito saw Asami sitting at the edge of the bed, looking weary. Without any restraint, Akihito crawled along the bed and throw himself to the surprised Asami. But then Asami put his hand on his back and tapped him in comfort.

Akihito was trembling. He was frightened. All felt real. The feeders, the demon, the swinging of swords, the bodies laying on the ground, blood, wails, begging for mercy, all seemed real in his dream. And even the only saviour he thought was easily killed by just twisting of his finger. Oh no, thinking of that makes him crazy.

"Are you okay now?" Asami asked.

Realization came into Akihito's mind. He suddenly pushed Asami away from his body, with eyes widened as if he saw a ghost.

"W-why are you here inside my room?"

"I heard you screaming my name, I thought something bad happened to you so I barged in."

"Uh, t-that's...I'm dreaming." he said and lowered his eyes.

"Of me?" Asami's eyes teased curving his lips in one sided grin.

Akihito glared at him.

Asami laughed.

Then Akihito noticed that the Asami was holding the book on his hand, open.

"You wanna go back?" he asked, agitated.

"Yes, I stayed here so long."

Akihito reached the book from him. He gave him a weary look at once. And slowly, closed it. Asami disappeared leaving his trail of a smoke.

Akihito, why does he felt sad? Why does his heart ached? Why does that mystery man bothering his thought? Did he fall for the impossible man?

No way.

__________________

It's been four days and Akihito hasn't open again the book, until now he was still thinking what to do in order to get even with that man. He knows it's childish, but maybe it won't affect his image if he'll act one. He smiled conspiratorially.

"This may sound silly, but, you look like some moonstruck lad of sixteen daydreaming of his crush." Unnoticing, Takato spoke near his ears.

Akihito hastily moved his head sideways, his eyes met a sheepish smile from his co-teacher. He considered a moment before he gave back a smile.

"Nah, I'm just thinking." he said clasping his hands.

"Of what?"

"Nothing."

"How could you think of nothing? You're showing up a smile wickedly."

Akihito shrugged self-consciously and brushed back a thick strand of his hair. "Well, I just had a dream last night." he lied.

"A dream? Tell me,"

"Hmm, I had dream of a man coming out from a weird book and he called himself a knight. Everytime I flipped any page of the book, he popped out. Then one time," he stopped mid air and took a glimpse of Takato's face before continuing. "That man grope my ass," Akihito laughed, then it died out as his smooth brow puckered.

"That's really weird, dreaming of a man groping your ass. How does it feels?" Takato sneered.

"I was actually thinking how to get even with him." his words made Takato burst out. He holds his stomach while laughing noisily.

A few seconds gusted and his own words sink into his mind. His face went slack, what was he babbling about? Takato wouldn't believe even if he said it was true. That he had been weird and seeing weird things these past few days. No one will believe him. He glance at Takato and open his mouth to speak but the other guy talked.

"Then why not dream again and grope his ass too?" Takato said still gigling.

Akihito leered at him, a facade of his foolishness.

But hey! Why not? That was a good suggestion. And his mind drifted while his lips plastering a vicious smile.

_______________________

Akihito chose a closed shirt and a jogging pants to wear, he locked the door and all the windows of his bedroom. Tonight he's going to take the payment of his ass. He look around the room, all was set perfect.  The book was placed on top of the bed, waiting to be read. In the dead silence of the night, staring off into a vision, he smirked. He slowly stride his feet while carrying that smirked up to his ears. And then he laid down prone at the middle of the bed and rested his chin on his two palms. Laying low, he started to flipped the book.

"Hmmmm, half naked? No. No. This is not enough." he muttered while looking for a good drawing.

He turned again at one page of the book, and his eyes lit gleam. He found the perfect one. He sat upright, crossing his legs with each other and tangled his arms around under his chest. He put another thick book on top of the left page so that only the drawing on the right page will appear. After a few minutes, a built vision of a man was slowly materializing.

And he was satisfied.

Asami appeared infront of him, totally naked!

As just what he planned.

The page he had just opened was Asami taking a bath, completely naked.

He's like a jock, with those muscles galore undoubtedly so plain visible. He explored his eyes, he has an impressive chest not overly bulging like that of a weight lifter but definitely was well developed, wide and finely sprinkled with black hairs. Those six pockets, oh, so awesome! Akihito swallowed. And his thighs down to his legs covered with fine hairs, sturdy yet beautifully sculpted. Then his eyes returned back in between his thighs..."that thing" hanging so proud as if saying, "hey dude! wanna have some fun?"

For a moment, Akihito was surprisingly bewildered by the delicious built infront of him.

"Seemed like your eyes had a great feast today, sweetheart." a hoarse voice startled and bring him back from his drifting.

Akihito climb up his eyes to Asami, those raptor gaze straight locked into him. And he couldn't look away as if he was magnetized. Subconsciously, he wiped his sweats that started to drip smearing his forehead. He felt hot. So hot that his eyes were burning flames. He stood up and ran towards the window, he needs air to breath. Oh shit! What the fuck? Why is he getting hard on?

Asami walks proudly and arrogantly, his gazed was like penetrating into Akihito's soul, without any single blink. Then he imprisoned Akihito around his big body, his palms were leaning against the unopened window.

Akihito shivered when he felt his warm breath brushing his face. He saw some wildness in  him that would never be controlled. He seems feral at heart, full- blooded and untamable, sensual and sinuous, erotically magnetic. He was more big and tall now that he's too close to him. 

He made a mistake. A grievous mistake!

This man was no match for him. He would consume him with his ravenous appetite. Akihito tried to crouched down but Asami wouldn't let him. Instead, Asami's mouth descended firmly to claim his velvet lips parting slightly. Then Asami pulled back in a breathless paused and said, "you sure summoned me in my birthsuit, then take responsibility." After that, Asami claimed his lips again, hungrily.

Despite of his prank reason, eyes dilated, Akihito couldn't help feeling like a moth flying into a flame. A sound of despair flowed from his mouth and being swayed away by his own emotions, he wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and kissed him back.

_______=>_______

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are vulgar words, and Im sorry for the lemon, it's not juicy. hihihi....

 

Exam day.

Akihito was sitting infront of his students taking their exams, observing them while they were busy scribbling their pens on their test papers. After the four times revising his test questionnaires which were rejected by his department head, finally the fourth one passed. Department head Kuroda was actually wondering why the ever Takaba Akihito who was rarely slacked off had done it this term, and worst, four times in a row!

As to why? Well, our dear Akihito, was again in his little own world. Drifting his thoughts away from the present.

_Akihito felt the glim of self-restraint slipping away, it became hard to hold onto. This wasn't right. He knew it wasn't right at all. But Asami was too seductive and he was being swayed away by his naive emotion. He felt Asami's mouth crushing beneath his, locking him in a fiery conflagration that was consuming the two of them._

_Akihito laced his fingers around his neck, clinging onto him with ferocity. Suddenly it became necessary to feel his skin, if it matched his own body heat. Asami sought his mouth with dire intensity, demanding to kiss him back. Akihito responded, parting his mouth welcoming, beckoning and letting Asami to delve his tongue inside to discover what he desperately needed._

_Asami carried him slowly to the bed and lay him down. From beneath lowered lids, Asami's eyes met his look with a smoldering gleam. He knew it. Both of them--were hungry for intimate desire. Akihito's back arched off the bed. His breath was coming in short bursts. Still holding Asami's head in his hands, his waist between his legs and something started to build deep in his loins, hot and achy and out of control. Asami was slowly slipping out of his hold, he open his eyes and saw Asami staring down at him, his eyes so dark, so intense. Then Asami wrapped him around his arms, his sleek musculature molded him and a new sensation intruded on his listlessness, an invasion that had him tensing._

_Asami smiled. And he began a slow but sensuous devouring of his body. His lips trailed hotly down his neck, kissed his body and caressed him until he was reaching for him, wanting to take him. His big hand slipped down in between his thighs and touch him "there" which made Akihito moaned in tiny voice. His hand stroked him lightly for several times while his lips continuing to taste him all over. His hand left his d**k and slipped through his ass. Nudging him apart with his knees, settling himself into the cradle of his hips._

_Now he wondered why this man was an expert, does Asami had also his sexual pleasure in his own world? He haven't scanned any page drawn in that sort. If he had the time, he'll find out soon. What's important now is how this man managed to wake his slumbered urge. He arched his body once more when the man on his top slipped one finger inside his h*le. It hurts. And it's more painful when he thrust it deep. He let out of a soft groan. He felt him put another finger, this time he was stretching his inside it made him groaned louder. He doesn't know if it pleasures him or not because of some pain he felt. Based from his readings, it's a pleasurable pain, that must be it. Asami thrusted in and out of his finger many times until he felt that it's bit loose and ready for his indulging. Then he pulled out his fingers._

_He kneeled and nudged "his" against Akihito's. And in no warning he started to push in. But it didn't get in that easily, he stopped and looked at Akihito. Their eyes met. But the younger boy averted his eyes. Asami was hard and ready, Akihito let him be. Then the knight continued. He pushed only to withdraw._

_"Damn you," Asami grunted._

_"Huh?" Akihito said, puzzled._

_"You didn't tell me you're a virgin."_

_"Does it matters now?"_

_"At least I should have prepared you properly." Asami answered._

_But Akihito just smiled and pulled him closer, he kissed him passionately. Urging him to continue. Arouse he was, Asami kissed him as aggressive as he was, delving, there was a savageness about the kiss proclaiming his hunger and kissing back with equal fervor and heat came back in a rush._

_"Oh, god." Akihito gasped._

_Asami slowly thrust, trying not to hurt him. The throbbing was there, bursting over his senses, surrounding them, and Asami plunged deep, grinding into him, enhancing it that it emits a low, hoarse sound of pure pleasure. He made their lovemaking seem magical, as though he had the knowledge of the ages at his disposal. And as the night wore on, they made love in every way Akihito had ever dreamed of, and every moment of it was sensuous and exciting. He made him feel that he was the most desirable man on earth. Until they reached the peak and moaned and groaned, satisfied._

_"A-asami," Akihito whispered as he closed his eyes and hugged him tight releasing his climax._

_Asami rolled beside him after their exhausting lovemaking. They were both panting, grasping some air to fill their emptied lungs. It was ecstatic. But Akihito will never say it though. He heard the man beside him chuckled followed by the weirdest question he ever made._

_"Sweetheart, care to tell me your name at least?"_

 

Akihito gigled. Having sex to a man and the like, yet he didn't know his name. He felt like laughing so loud.

".....sei,"

A voice prompted that made him return back to reality.

"Sensei is not listening," a student was standing infront of him.

"W-what?" he asked.

"The bell rang and the test was finished, sensei. All our test papers are here already but you are not paying attention."

Akihito blushed.

"Are you not feeling well, sensei?"

"Ah, no..I'm fine. Thank you, you can go now."

"Bye sensei. But if you're not fine I can help you go to the infirmary." the student said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, really." He smiled and signaled him to leave.

He sighed loudly when the student left him.

"Embarrassing," he whispered. But his mind was still focus on that night.

He stood up, fixed the test papers and leave the room.

___________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was very short.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Kou and Takato were waiting for him by his door, leaning on the wall quietly in the sun, sharing the silence together while observing the people passing them by. Akihito slammed the door closed before them. Today is Saturday and since university exams has ended, the three of them decided to have a break before plunging again on the bulks of paper works in school.

"Where shall we go first?" Akihito asked while he fixed his shirt.

"Lunch," Kou answered.

"Fine with me," Takato said.

"I want to eat bento," Akihito suggested but the two guys refused.

"No." Takato and Kou said at the same time.

"I want a light meal,"

"Burger is enough for me,"

"But I want to eat rice," Akihito protested.

"As always," Takato said sneering.

And now they are sitting in a burger shop, Kou and Takato had ignored his protests about having rice instead he was eating burger king and an upsize soda with them. He never wins when this two conspired together. He was pouting while chewing his food, disregarding the fact that he wanted a heavy meal, burgers aren't that bad though. While his friends are enjoying their bites to the end. He was wondering what's with these burgers that made them so fascinated in eating it. Oh, well, people have their own preference anyway.

Upon finishing his food, he stood up and went to the men's washroom. He left his bag on the table. "I'll just go to the men's room." he said.

"Yeah, take your time. We have another hour before the movie start." Takato said. They planned to watch a movie after their lunch.

When Akihito returned, he noticed his friends were busy flipping something on the table. He didn't know why but his heart palpitated fast and loud. He doubled his steps to hurry. He saw his bag zip half opened then fled his sight onto them. Takato was turning the pages and Kou peeking together with him. Their faces showed fascination, it must be because of the weird drawings of the monsters and feeders. He forgot that he carried 'that' book with him wherever he goes.

"Hey guys, return that to me."

"Where did you get this book? This is awesome,"

"I borrowed that from the university's library." he answered, he's getting goosebumps by seeing Takato turned the pages longer as usual. "Don't stick long to one page, you might not like what will happen if you do that." he warned.

"Oh, this one is good too!" Kou pointed his finger on the drawing. "Let me take a good look," he said and took the book from Takato. Not satisfied enough, Kou detached the page ripping it soundly.

Akihito's eyes widened in horror. "STOOOOP!" he shouted in panic. He ran fast to Kou's side and grabbed the book but it's too late because the page was already torn apart.

"What's wrong with you?" Kou asked him, brows crooked.

"This is a borrowed book, why did you do that?" he said and snatched the page from Kou's hand. He slipped it in the book where it was torn. Then he yanked it inside his bag. "Phew!"

"What's that sigh for?"

"Don't asked me because even if I tell you why, you still don't understand."

But not long after, people near them started to scream, loud and frightened. Hastily, their heads jerked to that side and wide shocked by the creatures walking weirdly as they hissed like snakes approaching the people. Flat faced and featureless, squat caricatures of humans, though they were as much mystery to him now as ever, even after seeing them from the first time. And Akihito was sure that people around feel the same way as him.

He felt his friends' grip onto his shirt, the monsters were weaving towards them since they're the only ones left inside the diner hall. It's good that the people run away fast. Akihito took a deep, calming breath.

"H-hey, let's run too." Takato said.

"What the hell is going on? Where did this  monsters came from?" Kou backed off watchfully.

Akihito slip his hand inside his bag. He only think of one solution, Asami. Asami must come out. He was the only one who can kill these creatures. Maybe they can think of how to eliminate one, but, for god's sake, there are thirteen of them!

While they were backing off to find a way out, the monsters are only one meter away from them. His hands began to tremble, why now? Pulling his emotion under control, he holds the book firmly around his fingers, as usual, it's warm. He took the torn page, no drawings, he returned it back. Then he frantically turn the pages and find  where Asami was in. He took a glanced at the monsters, only to be surprised. One hand was about to grope his face. But luckily, Takato had pulled him from his shirt. Then the three of them turned their back, but there's already no where to run. They were trapped, feeders surrounded them.

Akihito pulled up his senses and moved his fingers, he finally find one. And in a seconds, Asami popped out. The monsters surged forward, darker force aided them, not of flesh or blood but of shadows and evil. Asami unsheathed his sword, stepping in a twist, thrust his weapon and strike them one by one. He swung his sword in a mighty arc, striking one in the shoulder ripping it away from it's body, felling it with the blow. Then another opponent stepped out like a smoke infront of him but Asami spun around quick, splitting the monster in two with his sword.

Asami surged forward too, his raptor eyes cutting through the air to spot his enemies. One he had cut through his neck, another one was cut into half through the waist. Whilst most of them were ripped apart and split into two. One last standing had the guts to grabbed Takato's hand, Akihito and Kou hold his other hand and together they pulled him from the monster's grip as if they were in a tug of war. Asami plunged and slashed the monster's arms, Takato and Akihito holds each other's hand, while Kou was separated with them when they were thrown.

The monsters vanished leaving a black stains on the floor. Panting as he was, Asami sheathed his sword and tucked it beneath his cloak. He turned his gazed towards Akihito and his friends. He sighed of relief. But then, he had this chill feeling that had settled down in the pit of his stomach melting, the tightness of his chest giving away, his breath came in rapid bursts and blood throbbed in his ears. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. He could be mistaken. This kind of feeling, he knows this feeling.

"Akihito, where's the other one? One is missing," Asami asked Akihito who was cradled up against Takato.

Yeah, Kou was not with them. They wander around and found him at the opposite corner of the hall. A big man behind him, covering his mouth while a dagger was pointed at his neck. His hands were clinging to the man's arm behind, his eyes dilated, frightened. His faced as white as the color of paper.

"Shit!" Asami grunted. "Yuri, let him go! These people are not yours to defile. Be gone together with me in this place and let's return to our world. We fight there!" he bellowed.

"You're commanding me?" The big man named Yuri laughed, not once flinching from the advancing knight with his sword raised to kill. "Even now, your comrades flee and leaving you fighting alone. How coward!"

Asami clicked.

"You are the coward one, taking someone as your shield." Asami jolted back.

Akihito remembered the book, it was dropped when they pulled Takato. His eyes flicked to find where it was, there lay a meter next to Kou and the man named Yuri.

Yuri.....Yuri...the name's familiar...

The devil lord!

The devil lord wandered his sight through the hall, glanced outside through the glass panel. This had been his first journey to this realm and he wasn't sure it cared much for the pain of transition. He felt something new in this experience, satisfaction. Looking at them, the devil laughed again, a silent gaping of jaws and sucking of wind. The immortal man cannot behold his happiness, at last he was freed!

Asami stride bit by bit towards the devil, but the devil was backing off dragging Kou with him. And when it's far enough and Asami was near the book, he kicked it and Akihito ran and picked it up. Holds it tight wrapping around his arms.

"Akihito, lay the book on the table." Asami instructed him.

Akihito followed silently.

"Open the windows," he continued and Akihito did. "Now, let the wind come inside."

"What are you doing!" Yuri shouted.

"Throwing you back in the other world," Asami smirked.

"Oh, sure. Then I can tag this man here, together with me." Yuri grinned while his hand hold Kou tightly.

Akihito, Takato and Asami froze.

Kou....and the devil back in the other world? No way! Kou...

"This guy here will be enough trade for my monsters that you had slaughtered here."

"No, don't..." Akihito begged. "Please let him go,"

Glancing around once more, the devil laughed. He closed his eyes waiting for the wind to blow them inside.

Akihito had realized, only the wind can return him back to his world. He stride his feet trying to block the wind but he didn't make it. The wind blow and the pages flipped on it's own, while the devil laughed as he fades into the air together with Kou.

"Kou..."

Asami jerked his head and commanded him to closed the book so that he can follow them. Akihito, with trembling hands, closed the book softly.

"Please save my friend, Asami-san." he silently whispered.

Takato, still stunned froze in the corner, most likely was loosing his mind in disbelief.

_____________________

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Kou lost consciousness, and by the time he regained it, he was stunned in what he saw. Where is this place? Where did that man brought him to? He stood and looked around, compared to where he was a while ago, this place has an insignificant structure. As he was staring, he could almost imagine what was at the end of the land, by it's look, it's like a mansion of grandeur and might.

Up the sky, it was streaked with golds and reds, the mountains surrounding were cast in deep shadow and the mansion seemed to glow in the honeyed light. But other than the mansion, small buildings were crumbled, covered by vines and rust with lichens. Doorways were stood empty, crumbling evidence of doorframes remained.

He started to walked around in the fading light,  passing the remnants of the buildings, peering into once magnifient structures, he can tell that this place was a majestic scene it must once have been. Standing at the center of the broad land, feeling his hair billowing out behind the wind, he tried to visualize the original structure of the place, getting the feel of it. The environment gave him the eerie feeling of the presence of ghosts beyond, feeling the timeless quality of the place, feeling the life that once was here.

But where had it gone? How was he to find his way home? Where else could he look?

Albeit, he jerked to a halt.

He felt like he was standing at the edge of the world. The scene makes him dizzy.  He was alone. And he felt scared. The hair on the back of his neck stiffened. Chill came crawling under his skin. Time stretched out, silence grew thick, he tried to squirm around but no to avail. He continued walking, he needed to find a way. There must be someone in that mansion who can help him get out from here. And the sun is setting. As far as he could remember, it was after lunch when that big man abducted him,  that means he slept for how many hours. It must be dark then when he'll reach the mansion.

He walked and walked. His legs are getting numb, his hip sockets aching and his weary feet throbbed, but what the hell is going on? Why does it seems like he's not approaching any nearer to the mansion? The more he walk a distance, the more the mansion is getting away from him. It's like an endless road to take. Kou looked up the sky, it's dark. It's getting cold. He had to look for a shelter, atleast to make himself warm. Nevermind the hunger, he can still survive for the next three days. All he need now is rest. He saw a building not completely ruined, he took his feet towards it. Then he find a corner to which could make him a bit comfortable. That night, he sleep with lots of uncertainties in his head.

_________________

No matter how Akihito flip the book over and over again, he can't find any Kou's caricature. What made him wonder was that, since Yuri had gone out from his world, the story lines changed. The next pages has no written dialogues, the arts seem alive and moving.

Akihito sighed. It's been twenty four hours and he hadn't have any sleep, because of the incident, Takato was still in shocked that he couldn't talk. He took him in his apartment. He has to. Because he's the only one who knows what exactly is happening. But he can't find his voice to tell him everything, how to explain such mystery did happen. It was already in the news that some monsters popped out, and a mystery knight who killed them at once. People who were in the vicinity that time can't tell what were they. The town became restless, everyone's in panic that those monsters might appear again. 

He brushed at his blond hair, tugging a handful of strands from his forehead. The night is cold but sweats was dampening his skin, and mosquito bites appeared on his arm. Ruefully, he scratched them. He had cursed himself why did he left his bag on the table that time, if only he had carried it with him in the men's room, this wouldn't happen. Kou and Takato mustn't took the book, Kou mustn't tore the page, and Kou must not gone missing.

_Asami had walked nonstop looking for Akihito's friend. Yuri hadn't appeared in sight, no other feeders around. If he's not mistaken, they might be gathered in that mansion at the end of the land. He knows he shouldn't go to that place but he can not help himself. Nothing of what he remembers remain, the only thing in his mind now was to save that guy. Akihito's words still echoing in his ears, his faced that begging for his help. And what's of Yuri? He knows that too, his a nightmare that haunts him, unrelenting and pitiless._

_He takes a long, slow breath. Perhaps he must do his best to find him.  He looked around, it's already dark and the only sound in the dead silence were the steps his warrior sandals making. In his mind he had gone over a whole list of possible punishments to those monsters and the lord devil, and in the end, there was nothing harsher than the truth and nothing else as likely to get through to them. To kill them at once._

_From his vantage point at the middle of the deserted road,  he could see that the mansion was the only place where there's light. He had chosen to follow his plan, he started walking inspite of the darkness and the chilling atmosphere of the night. He had materialized in a manner like mirage, running and hiding in the shadows of the clumbered houses, walked into destroyed neighborhood on the fringe of the town, airless confines of the houses huddled the leavings of despair and endless disappointments. He stops for a while and look at the end of the road where the hedgerow was still thin with new growth that slipped through the gap in the intertwined limbs and stepped onto the forbidden ground. He wondered if those monsters had concealed themselves on the other side of the hedge, or if they just burrowed themselves into the ground like moles. Whatever he had to face now, it could be no worse than what he had faced and experienced before. He had already gone through with this, and might as well finish it._

_His eyes shifted then and became aware of his environment. He slowly hides himself at the hedge, crouch down and crawl soundlessly. At one small hole patch of the shrubs, he caught a glimpse of the monster's flat yellow eyes shining out of the darkness like a cat's, he sitted and tried to see them clearly, intently. And after a couple of minutes he crawled back again until he reached the yard at the back of the mansion. The yard was bigger, a vast, sprawling, mysterious world of secrets of the monsters and the devil lord waiting to be discovered soon. At the corner was the dark woods and gloomy ravines with it's murky sloughs and massive cliffs seems as large and unfathomable._

_In this silent realm, he hoped that Akihito's friend still alive and doing fine. He took a deep breath, he gripped tightly his sword, come what may, he have to survive and bring back that guy to his own world._

_Under his watchful eyes, he slowly slides the lock of the iron backdoor as if this rusty lock was protecting the monsters inside the mansion. His determination faltered for a while when he heard Yuri's voice behind the wall just as he entered._

_"One creature is about to lost his life in that land. I don't know how it was separated in our land and where did the water came from but I'm sure, that creature had nowhere to go but stuck in there till his last breath." Yuri said as he watched Kou at the window facing the place where Kou was soundless sleeping._

_"Lord Yuri-sssss, wouldn't it be better if you jussst let ussss go there and eat that human-sssss?" one monster said to him._

_"Idiot, if you go to that land you can never return here anymore." Yuri snarled._

_"Huh?"_

_"It's in another dimension, the water separating us was just an illusion. Or was like a wall of glass and no matter how long and how far he'll walk, he will never reach this land." Yuri explained, though he made no attempt to prove his conjecture, it's only a matter of deep imagination._

_Asami who was hiding behind the wall, stiffened. Another dimension? How could that be? And how did that human went there wherein he was with Yuri the time they disappeared? He himself don't know what was happening already. For an imperceptible twitch of time, something different had changed. Another world had been created. But how? He tried to peeked in at the window where Yuri and his monster were facing, it's dark but he can see a small light illuminated outside, his eyes were normal not like with these monster and Yuri that they can clearly see at the dark, yet he see the moving current of water. So, it's true. He stared intently, losing track of time, forgetting where he was._

_Surprised, he blinked his eyes and suddenly monsters were surrounding him. It happened so fast and he almost didn't make it when one hand was about to strangle him on his neck. He dodged abruptly and unsheathed his sword and  quickly surged towards them swinging his blade. Roaring, scrumbling and lurching monsters beheaded and flew away as Asami cut them off with his sword. Without looking, he run while swinging his blade to his escape. This is not yet the time to face Yuri, he had to find a way first to bring back that human to his own world. He run as fast as he can, until there was nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard. He skidded for a halt and studied the silence around, he'd gotten far enough from the mansion. Fortunately, Yuri hasn't noticed him fighting with his obsequious monsters. He yanked his body against the hedge, panting and grasping some air. He might as well rest for tonight and find a way to that place tomorrow. But suddenly, something flashed inside his head. He thought about what had Yuri said, he didn't know how that land disappeared and how and where did the water came. He tried to locate the page of the book where it was torn, where the monsters that came out,  and what did Yuri said before they disappeared. Could it be that that human was really a trade thing for the monsters that he killed? And Yuri intendedly  imprisoned him on that land?_

Akihito yawned, his eyes were so heavy he can't hold it anymore. He put a bookmark and then closed the book. He'll rest for now and summon Asami when the day breaks. Lazily, he laid himself at the couch in his living room. Takato was sleeping in his bedroom for now. He stretched his body for a long wide yawn and then he sleep in askew positon in the silent of the night.

_________________

Kou slowly opened his eyes, the morning light was smoothly shining upon his face and the first thing he heard was the growling sound of his stomach. Yeah, he slept last night without any food in his stomach. As memory returned, he scooted anxiously to his knees only to wince from his own stiff, unwilling muscles. Self-consciously, Kou put his palm infront of his mouth and blow, he scowled. His mouth smelled awful. Of course, it's natural. But the thing is, where could he find water so he can gargle and also clean his body? He smelled sweats. Another thing, how can he settle his grumbling stomach?

He stretched his body and yawn long, then he sit upright to compose himself. After a moment, he pulled himself to stand and bend his neck, his waist and his knees. He inhaled deeply and at a distant sight, the mansion was now clear to his vision. It was painted crimson flame surrounded by tall trees and green bushes and shrubs and vines. If he start to walk now, how long will it take him to reach that place?

And maybe along his way, at least he could find any food or fruits to eat.

He took his first step. He knew where to go and he must reach that mansion. And he walked and walked.

Nonstop.

His heart was thumping in joy when finally he thought he was nearing the mansion. It made him more energetic and his strength gathered back, he was even hopping. Half an hour more and he reached his destination.

Only to be froze steel.

He was standing at the edge of the land, next to him was an endless body of water. If it was an illusion or just because he was hungry, the mansion was floating under the water he didn't know how far it was from where he was standing. And all his hopes died in an instant.

_______________________

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

The only sound heard in the dead silence was the stomping of his boots crunching the cemented ground. With his calm face he did his best to control his anger. Asami was furious, the feeders did it again and again devouring the remaining humans in this city and he was so disappointed that not even one of his comrades has done any to save them. And he didn’t even know where are they hiding by now. He watched the deserted city in the silence-filled eternity and teetered between wanting to kill all of the feeders and wanting to curse his fellow knights.

Asami raked back his hair as he slumped slowly against the wall, with out his only weapon, the sword of eternity, he might be already killed as well. He couldn’t imagine what this world would become if that demon lord was to dominate this realm. Will this world can ever have the chance to live peacefully? When will this unending game of war with that demon will finally ceased? As long as Yuri is alive, feeders and monsters will be keep coming out using his power and magic.

He became so restless and miserable, his insides felt as if they were twisted into knots, adding the fact that he can’t figure out how to save Akihito's friend from that illusionary place where he was imprisoned. He wondered how many days had passed in the other world, Akihito might also wondering why he didn’t succumb into his numerous summoning in the real world. He's feeling it everytime Akihito opened the book, he was just controlling his body not to be sweep away and be dissolved into the swirling mists.

He got himself back to stand and heeled down the crumbled road, he felt an energy pulling him out from his body. He heard Akihito’s voice calling him echoing with the wind. This time he didn’t restrain himself from the summon, he let the wind carried him into each pulsating myriad of brilliant lights until his body slowly fading like a smoke into the sky.

 

******

 

"In other words what you are trying to say to me is that those monsters and that giant man came out from this book? That this book was cursed and if was opened those monsters will popped out in here?" Takato couldn’t be satisfied enough and even repeated his words just to let those words sink in his mind.

"Unfortunately yes, that’s right." Akihito answered.

"But...that’s ridiculous! I mean, we're not living in the world of magic, this is the twentieth century and how could you say that so easily like it was all true? Who would believe you Akihito?"

"I don’t know! Cant you see? Even I myself don’t know already what to believe, but this is the reality Takato. Kou was dragged into another world, inside of this book!" Akihito desperately slapped his words not so careful in Takato’s ears.

"No. I won’t believe just easily, Kou was kidnapped by that scary man and maybe they were hiding somewhere. Or maybe they wanted a ransom money!"

"Stop it Takato cause its no use denying it. You saw it yourself, they disappeared like a smoke!"

"Then...then...how c-can we save Kou?"

"Asami is our only hope for now, he's the only one who can help Kou out from this book and bring back here in our world." Akihito holds the mystery book and flicked his hand in frustration.

"Asami? Who's that?" Takato interjectedly asked.

"If you remember the man with the sword who killed all the monsters at that time, he is Asami."

"Then where can we find him?"

"Here, he's inside this book, in their world. I begged him to find Kou and bring him back here but...I wonder what’s taking him so long and he's not coming out from my summons." Akihito dabbed at his lower lids as he took laboured breaths.

Takato twitched his brows, hell! But, is Aki really in his mind? Seriously, there’s no time for a laugh but he felt like doing it. Yet seeing Akihito so depressed like this makes him believe of this unreal situation.

While he was busy thinking impossible, Akihito was staring on the opened book while chanting the name Asami as if the man really pop out from it.

To Takato’s surprised, he saw a motionless silhouetted figure filled the air, seeming to consider them at length. With not a flap of his cloak, the silhouette materialized and wheeled towards them.

In the silence and the hissing of the disturbed wind, the man absently stroked a protective hand over Akihito's face.

"Asami? What took you so long?" Akihito asked.

"I was tied up cleaning all the trash in my world."

"What about Kou? Had you seen him?"

Asami shook his head slowly. "I’m sorry," he said in his deep voice.

"What does that mean?" finally Takato toned out.

"I saw him but... I can’t reach him, I don’t know what happened but I can’t seem to hold his hand. He was on another dimension Yuri had created."

"Another dimension?"

"Yes, aside from my world, Yuri created another world and trapped Kou in that place. And it looks like, Kou will never return here anymore." he said in a short hoarse voice.

"No way, tell me that you are only joking. Right?" Akihito frantically shouted and unconsciously winding his hair.

While Takato was stuck up in his own gaze, face turning bland. "Kou is....no...that's not true."

"Did you tried going to that place?"

"Yes, but nothing happened. I was only walking in an endless road and could not even reach the edge of the water--"

"Water??!!" the two of them echoed.

"I don’t know how to explain this to you, I don’t even know how to explain it to myself. But I can’t think of any solution yet."

"Asami....take me with you in your world." Aki, concern in his expression, looked into Asami’s eyes determinedly.

"You can't."

"Why?"

" Just you can’t. That’s all,"

"Then how do you think of returning back of Kou here?"

"By the way, where’s the detached page of this book?" Asami ignored him and instead asked him about the torn page.

"What about it? It’s here," he handed haim the paper.

Asami stared at the piece of paper, and then sighed. He was still caught up thinking how to deal with Yuri and the feeders, yet he was at the same time pressured on how to calm Akihito and his friend. Only Yuri can bring back Kou in this world but its dire to bid with him, he never know what would be his condition. Yuri can be the worst ordeal.

Takato, on the other hand has been stuck up thinking on his own. His eyes were firmly staring at the book Asami was holding. He doesn't know really if it works but if he had that book, maybe he could try what was he's planning.

"This creature Yuri, what is he?" Takato asked.

"He's...a demon lord."

"So, is he the only one who can bring Kou back here?"

"I think so," Akihito said.

"Then, why don't we let him out and beg for him?"

"It's not that easy, Yuri is someone you can deal without something in return." Asami hesitated.

"Of course, that's expected--"

"But we don't know what he might want in exchange of Kou."

"That's true....but..."

"No. I will think of another solution. Akihito, return me back, I'll go and deal with him."

"I'm....coming with you..." Akihito softly speak.

"You can't." Asami declined. "It's dangerous to gamble, just wait for me here."

Akihito couldn't do anything but to send back Asami in his world.

After that he kept the book inside his drawer, he went down to the kitchen and took water to drink. But when he returned back, Takato has left.

And his drawer was open, the book was gone!

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

_"Lord Yuri-ssssss...what should we do? We have no more food in thissss world, they're all eaten and only one left but we couldn't even get near him...ah, no, we have sssstill one over there." a feeder's voice cut through the sharp layer's of Yuri's thought making him jerk his head towards the said monster._

_"Spare that one human, we can use him in the future. Just be patience for now and wait what will Asami do. I'm sure they are making their moves to save that human." Yuri's professional chill settled back in his tone. A cunning smile was playing across his lips._

_He was standing beside the window watching Kou struggling his life on the other dimension. He could see the desperation silhouetted in his face, the lost of hope drawn into him. He was waiting for Asami to appear infront  of them begging to return the human back in his own world. Yet until now that knight is still the same, no matter what happens he will never bow his head towards him and that challenges him more. He's planning to use that human as bait, if Asami will really come at them, he will return that human. But on one condition. Asami will have to exchange his sword to him and become his ally. And then if that happens, he will kill that knight with his own sword and then transform himself and copy Asami's features. He is sure that doll face blond will summon him and boom! He has all the power to transfer all his followers on that world full of foods--the humans. Just by thinking it to happen makes him laugh in happiness, full of evil and greediness._

_"Just you wait, human, Asami will come to rescue you! Bwahahaha!" Yuri's laughter filled the whole mansion._

 

_Outside the mansion, Asami was silently hiding himself on the murky green bushes watching the movements of the monsters inside the mansion thinking that nothing of the madness of these evil creatures stood reflects in his views. He wishes he could think of a way to throttle that madness and finally settle in peace. But then it seems too late. He just found out that no more living creatures left in this world other than him and Yuri's clan. Even the lands had dried, animals were also vanished, all humans have been eaten and in the silence of the ground only the sounds of insects, buzzing of the humid air, and whispers of dry leaves crunching against the dusty roads he could hear. The dome of the cloudless blue sky has turned hazy with the sun's slow westward descent, and he could see amber eyes as sharp as a knife peering out in the deserted environs._

_He then lurked himself in the shadows of the bushes, covered his head with his black cloak so that only his eyes were visible. Now that he's settled, he has only to wait what will happen next, what will Yuri do next. His position was at good angle because he can see them as well as the window where he can peek at Kou clearly. As what he can see, Kou is still doing good and hopefully will still be good until he'll find way to free him from that place._

Takato's mind went blank. While reading the mystery book he hasn't found any clue yet where the hell could he find Kou in this damn story. It's true he read Kou's name but he never saw any of his built yet along all the pages he has flipped at. All he had seen were monsters and the big guy Yuri and Asami. And what were they talking about? Kou as a bait? Despicable demon! 

What if he summons Asami and let him know Yuri's plan? Will Yuri sense that he is reading the book? Will he change his plan if he really let Asami out?

And who the hell wrote this story anyway? Was this some kind of a joke? Was this really happening? Where did Akihito found this book?

Takato felt more anxious and it seemed this thinking had fuel his interest to continue reading. But he made a mistake, never did he knew that keeping the book open at a particular page means summoning someone and unfortunately that page was where Yuri was the only one drawn into it.

**********

Akihito descended the staircase of the apartment three steps at a time, he had to catch him up or else Takato might do something that they will regret in the end. But then he determinedly push away a bunch of unwanted thoughts and instead, put his mind into at ease. He understand Takato's thinking because Kou is both their friend, of course he was worried about him too and doing something irresponsibly will only add to their problem. Furthermore, Kou's family has already suspecting them they are hiding Kou's whereabout and that they don't know how to tell them the truth.

He wants to see Kou himself on that another world Asami has talking about, he wants to see by his own eyes, he wants a confirmation. But Asami won't let him go. What would he do to convince him? Nothing came to mind. He whispered an angry moniker and focused on the situation at hand.

At last he reached ground, he flicked his eyes and there he saw Takato standing, his side facing him, on his right hand holding the said book, opened.

Was he reading the book? Was he trying to find out what's written inside?

Akihito trudged forward near Takato only to be surprised seeing the person infront of his friend.

"Ta...kato!" he mentioned his name and watched Takato's eyes that was sideglanced him once, transfixed by the look of conviction in them.

"Stay out of this, Aki." Takato said as he gestured his hand shooing him away.

"What are you doing!" he shouted making big steps to reach Takato faster.

But Takato shove him away on his chest landing him on his butt on the cemented ground. Akihito stood quickly and rushed to grab the book on his friend's hand but Takato snapped his hand away from him.

" _As I was saying, if you want your friend to come back here, I can easily help you." Yuri was standing five meter distant away from them._

"No, Takato, don't listen to him. Close the book for once," Akihito slowly dispersed his voice in the fluttering wind stirring the tension between them. He swallowed a bitter curse distracting his attention to the force of this illusion. But both had ignored him.

"I'm dying to hear your condition," Takato spat.

The demon lord grin. His thoughts travelled across the midst of time.

" _Give me that book in exchange,"_

"How can I be sure that you won't betray me?" Takato asked skeptically.

" _I am a man of my word," Yuri said._

"Don't, Takato! He is a demon and he's only fooling you around!" Akihito cringed, his gritting in a wry grimace as anger flooded him.

But Yuri raised his hand open palm on air, on top of it was a mist of sparkling multicolors ready for release. His wicked smile greeted Akihito, then a blast of air shattered them around.

"Why are you doing this? Where is Kou?"

Yuri smiled. " _If you think I would tell you where he is right now then you are deluding yourself,"_ and then his sheepish grin returned.

Fury erupted through Akihito. He faced his friend.

"Takato, can you hand me the book?"

"No." Takato spurred in the silence of his mind, his answer was like a thunder with no sound.

"Don't be stubborn and just give the  damn book to me!"

"And what will you do? Return him back to his world without Kou here?"

"We have Asami helping us, resorting in dealing with this demon will do no good."

"Asami? Didn't he said he can't do anything?" Takato said grating, impudent voice.

"Didn't he also said he will think of a way to return Kou back here? Won't you trust him once?"

"Then I will also ask you, will you trust me with this one, Akihito?" Takato's eyes were begging him to believe and Akihito was caught up on his  heel.

Akihito sighed. "Fine," he murmurred.

Yuri plastered a bloody smirk.

"Then, now, return Kou back in here and I will hand this book to you." Takato's voice seemed ungravelly, steeped with honesty and trust.

Yuri's predatory gazed shifted from Takato to Akihito, disquieting eyes seemed to see more than they should.

Akihito stayed still. Though he saw Yuri didn't move, he felt a coiling of menace.

Yuri lifted both hands open palm as smoke clouded their vision, both Takato and Akihito stood paralyzed on the cold stone floor. Mist filled their head as Yuri chanted no sense. And then a ball of fire exploded raging from yellow to red and to blue flashing through the air seething with all-consuming threats. And the ground went black in a couple of seconds, as swiftly as light's back, there Takato and Akihito infront of their eyes.

Kou was like a gellatin lying on the cemented ground, half conscious.

"Kou!" both of them shouted with joy and run towards him.

But Yuri blocked their way by using magic summoning a single monster.

Akihito and Takato sprung back.

"Now, the deal." Yuri's voice drizzled into their ears.

Takato clenched his empty hand. There's no helping it, a deal is a deal.

Slowly he heeled towards Yuri and Kou who was barely sat upright. Takato raised his hand with the open book and handed it to Yuri.

Yuri snap the book immediately, then help Kou stand up and lead him to them.

The three young men slided back slowly away from the demon and monster.

"What now? What if he summons all his monsters here? Will we able to fight them all?" Akihito whispered.

"Then let's summon Asami--" Takato suggested but halted in the middle of his words.

"Are you stupid? Asami was inside of that book, how can we summon him?" Akihito then grunted with despair.

A thunder followed by lightning distracted them, and then growling murmurs filled the air. What's happening? What's that---sound?

Another lightning blasted off and a thunder cracking down the environment, after a bit and shocked drawn upon their faces.

Yuri had summoned his monsters!

And before any one of them could utter a word, Yuri flicked his finger in the air and flame appeared. In his palm, the book was slowly burned into ashes.

"A.....sami...." Akihito whispered and all his hopes died.

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Cold air washed over them, relief is barely hardest to feel. Seeing around, matters only got worst. It's just fortunate Yuri didn't disperse his monsters yet, however, those eyes were bolder than those appeared before, more ready to eat them alive. And they don't have the ability to take them down with their own bare hands.

Some monsters edged towards at them menacingly, but Yuri arced those monsters away soundless. Though it wouldn't be long for them to be eaten anyway, he decided not yet. He raised his hand and casted a shimmering light, quarantined all of his clan inside a smokey pane-like cube.

"I never agreed you summoning your kind here," Takato tried to infuse enthusiasm on his voice convincing the demon lord.

" _Oh, what a stupid human." Yuri snorted giving them a sharp glinting eyes._

"You're not a man of your word," Takato stated.

"Indeed." Akihito followed, moving his eyes around looking for something as a weapon to protect themselves in case the devil unleashed his power and let go of the monsters. They seem hungry just by seeing them drool profusely.

" _Because you humans are naive and stupid, you actually believed the words of a demon like me that's why, like the humans in my world, you will also vanish and be eaten by my family." wide smirk  playing along his lips derisively._

"You....cactus head....smartass...nazi brain..." Akihito started rattling him names which made Yuri crooked his nose and brows.

"Asshole," Kou echoed who was silent the whole time and now why on earth even though they're in precarious situation he felt like laughing out loud. Akihito is still the same calling names when he doesn't know what to say.

" _Do you think I don't understand what you were saying? You are all shitheads!"_ and the whole ground rumbled when Yuri laughed.

"Eh, did you think you're the only smartass here, didn't you?"

_"What do you mean?"_

Takato slid his hand on his pocket and took out a crampled piece of paper, then he slowly uncreased it and laid flat on the stone floor.

" _What is that?" Yuri asked._

"A present for you and your family," Takato replied.

Then a sharp lightning flooded the environment followed by the roaring thunders and then it gets hazy, cold tingle of winds blow them stand still. The piece of paper Takato laid on the ground has carried away by the wind eastward.

" _Ho ho ho! You think you can scare us with your game? Fine, let us play."_ and in a split of second Yuri unleashed his power and broke the smokey-pane like barrier imprisoning his monsters and they quickly scattered like dried leaves in the wind.

But before the monsters could attack them, a blast of shimmering light cut off from the horizon and stripped of a chilling presence of a strong magic, at one instant the monsters shuddered and in a heap they all collapsed down and melted into the ground in a black stain .

Smoke hissed upward.

 _"What? How did this happened? Who did this?"_ Yuri furiously ranted and flicked his flaming eyes around.

As the smoke subsided, a silhouette of a walking man trudged near.

_"Who are you?"_

"Who am I? Why, I am none other than your worst nightmare," the silhouette revealed its face as he sheathed his sword into its scabbard.

Silence eat them alive in a moment.

"Asami??" recovered Akihito suddenly become energetic and without thinking he run and jump off to hug the said man in mystery behind.

The knight smirked, relieved golden eyes.

Takato and Kou were surprised of Aki's action but they didn't said anything. Both of them were also relieved.

 _"How come?"_ Yuri muttered.

Realising his situation, Akihito let go of Asami from his embraced, his face turned beet red.

"I-I'm....s-sorry, I got too excited and carried away." he said as he backs away and return to where his friends are.

 _"You tricked me!"_ Yuri angrily shout at Takato.

But all he'd got was a grin and a silent middle finger.

"But honestly, I didn't noticed you did that back then. Takato. Job well done." Akihito said earnestly, praising his friend. He didn't actually thought of that before.

"Yeah, as I was analysing the situation on Kou's case, it appeared that those monsters before popped out when Kou had torn the page. So, I was thinking that if had to do the same at particular page where Asami was drawn, then maybe my conjecture will be true. I was startled then when you suddenly appeared that's why not thinking at all, I quickly crampled the paper and kept it inside my pocket. Maybe, that's also a reason why Asami didn't appear immediately." Takato explained.

"But how were you a hundred percent confident that it will work?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure of it myself. I just...only thought it might work."

"And I never thought Asami can also use magic," Aki mumbled to himself.

 _"Shut up there you three! Hah, just because you had Asami here you think you can defeat me? You are all wrong,"_ Yuri lifted once again his hand, formed a ball-like light in his palm and chanting on his unknown language the environment gets dark, a blast of blinding lightning strike the air followed by thunder's wrath. When daylight descend, monsters sprawled all over.

"This....m-monsters multiplied in numbers!"

_"Did you not think why I'm still alive? It's because no matter what that knight of yours will do, even in our own world, he can't do anything. He can't kill me,"_

"Tch. You talk much, I did not know that you were such a big mouth of a lord demon, Yuri." Asami clicked.

_"Because it's true, Asami. You can't kill me,"_

"Why...w-why can't you kill him?" Akihito asked, his eyes gesturing for an answer.

"That's....because.." Asami yet halted. Why he hesitated to answer was a big question mark.

_"Oh, if you can't tell them the reason, then let me do the honor." Yuri interrupted._

"Shut up,"

But the demon lord just laughed sardonically and then continued.

_"You're afraid they'll find the truth about you? How ironic,"_

"Akihito, don't listen to him."

"Why? What truth does he mean?" Aki thoughtfully asked but his forehead began puckering in doubt.

"You wouldn't like what will you hear, the truth about me." Asami said as he clench his hand.

"But I want to know,"

"Me, too." Takato seconded.

"Oh, I'm curious too." Kou tailed.

_"Can't be help, Asami?"_

No words had spoken, Asami unsheathed his sword instead. "Just die, brother _."_

"Brother?!!?"

The demon lord's laugh echoed.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

For a moment, no one exhibits any response. It seems that time freezes and only the wooing of the wind can be heard, whispering against them. Keeping his eyes ahead to Asami with his sheath sword hooked on his belt hanger yet fist was gripped onto the golden hilt while Yuri on standing face to face, freehanded.

"B-brother?" Akihito repeated.

_"Yes, that's right. I am his older brother." Yuri said, ghosting a mirthless smile across his face._

"How come? You don't look alike at all." Takato toned as he scrutinized each face.

_"Of course, that's understandable. That fool looked after his human mother while I looked like my demon mother." he explained, humorless as he was, his smile vanished with professional satisfaction._

"If you are his older brother, then why do you want to kill his fellow human? Why do you want to hurt him? Isn't it only right to protect your brother as well as his kind?" Kou wondered how this big guy managed to shift emotions.

_"It's his mother's fault, I really hate her. And because of her, I also hate his son even if he's my brother. I hate them, because of them that my own mother committed a crime leading to her demise. If they didn't appear, mother won't do such thing, mother would still be alive now. The kingdom council won't condemn her and decided for her death. If they did not appeared, mother wouldn't kill our father and passed the throne to me. And I won't be living miserably like this! I am supposed to live carefree, I am supposed to live as what I wanted to be. I don't like living to be a criminal forever, but because I wanted to avenge my family, that's why I'm going to kill all of human race. I hate the likes of you, you smell filthy, you look filthy and you taste filthy!" Yuri said in grating voice, regarding them a deadly look._

"Are you an idiot?" Aki vibrated incredulously.

_"What did you say?" Yuri stared at Aki, mouth agape._

"You are blaming Asami for your misfortune."

_"And why wouldn't I?" he snapped with a bloody smile and spit out broken teeth._

"Was it his fault that your father died? Was it all his fault that your mother died? You are really an idiot of a lord demon."

_"Yes, it's all his fault that my family died. It's his fault that he was born half human half demon!" and he shook them with his belly laugh._

"Then you are no different than your mother, blaming someone with your own fear."

_"Don't talk as if you know everything, you're just a mere human!"_

"That's right, I am a mere human just like Asami's mother. Your mother couldn't accept that she was defeated by a mere human, she couldn't admit it to herself that a human has taken away his husband. And that fact demoted her pride. It's the same as you, you can't accept that Asami has been protecting the humans instead of you, his own brother. You can't admit it to yourself that while you were doing your best to annihilate humankind, Asami was doing his best to stop you from doing it. It's not that Asami couldn't kill you. Asami just couldn't do it. Because you are his brother, you are his only left family. And as what I had felt, he's afraid to lose you." Akihito tried to convinced him while he waggled his fingers towards him.

But it only put Yuri into rage more than ever.

_"Shut up! You don't have the right to tell me all these things, Asami is my enemy. Even if he is my brother, I won't have second thought of taking his life, just how my mother took my father's and Asami's mother's life."_

"You should be the one to shut up. Don't you get it why Asami couldn't kill you? Because he loves you, idiot!"

_"You and your glib mouth!" Yuri roared as he jerked his hand up raising his finger as his anger dissolved in the heat of his rage. Then a lightning exploded in the open air, the ground crumbled as debris howled through._

Asami sprung in between protecting Akihito and his friend by casting his own magic clashing with Yuri's lightning, and as the light cut off, dust subsided slowly but the smoke was choking their lungs making them cough--blood.

_"Oh my bad, it's gibberish though."_

Asami shut him with his predator eyes and then he looked at Aki from the corner of his vision but his guard was all hyped up.

"Well said, Akihito. But even so, this problem between us brother should end here. That miserable life you are experiencing, I will end it all here. Yuri, brother, you may hate me eternally but I only have to say you this, Akihito was right. I love you because you are my family, you're the only one left that I have. But I don't like what you had become, and that I must end it. Come to me, let us settle everything. If you will defeat me and I'm being killed, then I can't do anything in this world anymore. Your power is a no match with these normal people, but if you want to end your misery, then die with me." unsheathing his sword, he pointed it right through Yuri's nose three meters gap. 

_"That's what really made me hate you, Ryuichi. I don't need your sympathy, don't look down on me! Let's settle this at once."_

Asami kept silent meanwhile as he stared at his brother relentlessly, this doesn't feel like a lie from another life anymore. Then he spoke deadpanned.

"Sure, prepare yourself brother, because I won't hold back anymore."

_"Don't be so cocky, dickhead. You are one against me and my monsters."  with a venomous sneer he cackled._

"I can see that. But no need to worry about me, brother, I had prepared much for this fight against you. The only thing I have to do, is to defeat their master and that is you...and your magic."

_"Only if you can destroy the root of my magic, if then, I can no longer create one. And only me will be left alone. So, give all your best to destroy me and I will also give all my best to destroy humankind with those monsters around. By now, I should say that one-third of humankind were gone so don't waste time anymore."_

"It seems that you forgot I am also our father's son."

_"What do you mean?" Yuri lifted a doubting eyebrow._

"I mean that I also carried his blood, his demon blood, the root of his magic."

_"So?" he said as he shrugged off all his resistance._

"You thought you're the only one who can use magic, right? Since from the beginning, I never use one so you thought I don't have. Let me tell you brother, not only my blood can cast magic but also my sword. If you can create millions of monsters, I too, can create millions of my copy fighting along with those monsters of yours. Why not look around? Your monsters only know how to eat human, but my copies only know how to kill monsters and that alone, you are behind me. Didn't it ever came to your mind why father wanted me to be the next lord? Because I am stronger than you, powerful than you." Asami smirked, looking ingrate.

_"Bastard!" he hissed. Asami didn't have to remind him of his weakness, of his failure. He knows best that Asami is really stronger and powerful than him, that Asami is way above than anybody else, even with their father._

"You are the same with your mother, you only know how to talk."

_"Don't ever mention my mother with that filthy mouth of yours" suddenly Yuri's aura changes, the surroundings become hazy and dull. "It's sickening." now he's at the core of his wrath, mentioning his mother break off his calm._

Cold wind enraptured the world, chill has exploded abruptly in perception as if it has no end. Light and dark, heat and cold, time and distance, has now became meaningless. Like a hawk in soar, like an eagle in the skyway, both sorcerer hovered in place as the rampaging wind rushed past through their skin. Yuri casted a lightning and in a second verse, monsters began to scatter, hundreds of them, materializing out in the ground like ghosts. They crept and snaked down seeking for food, they were everywhere. Akihito and his friends feared in horror, monsters crawled, hanged in tree branches, climbing the buildings like spiders, curled around posts, and propped up at place. Hungry eyes stared at them, weaving about them, such insidious voices, taunting, teasing.

As if balance shift to their favor.

_"You know nothing with my mother, imbecile!"_

"Same goes with you," bloodlust lips drew with a wicked smile.

_"Why you--!" a heavy, dark light casted on his palm, driving the wind towards Aki and friends, that no one has anticipated._

The three guys were thrown and landed on the ground painfully. The grotesque face of Yuri split with a hateful grin. Jagged smoke, like wreath of poisons has sheltered the murky ground making them winced and mourned. Asami sprang quick near Yuri and jabbed him with his sword against the neck but Yuri skittered a few step and stopped to look back at him. Asami willed himself to stay calm and not to get carried on his feelings, he has not yet to startle him. He forced himself to return the action of Yuri by giving him a smile, planting an attack squarely before his brother. No, his enemy. They had severed ties the moment they clashed together.

Then he glanced at Aki and friends, met their gazes, letting them know it will surely fine soon. 

"Akihito, stay together and don't move apart."  he commanded as he cast a barrier sheltering them, so that when ever they clash again, they won't be reached by the remnants of magic.

The scrambling of their magic was so frantic that it stirred and crumbled the whole place.

_"Really, tch! Protecting useless humans over and over again. I really hate you, Asami! Just die already, bastard!"_

In one fluid movement, Yuri dive towards him as he release his sword that's hidden on his palm from the beginning, duck his head, tumble forward and surge up with his sword whipping down. In one blow, Asami didn't make it and couldn't dodge, he is slash in the shoulder. Blood oozed.

And then everything danced painfully.

Yuri snarled with a vicious sneer, swung his weapon and savagely cutting through Asami's throat. But Asami dodged this time.

A spray of blood in an instant dripped from Yuri's face. It's so fast no one has seen through when Asami flew beside him. It's so fast Yuri couldn't dodged at all.

In return, Yuri expeditiously dispatched his magic behind him as the same time he flew over and stabbed him with his sword. Asami jumped back. Then he lifted his hand and struck Yuri across his chest, Yuri struck him back. But Asami caught him in the nose and blood spurted out.

While both sorcerer were busy fighting, monsters scattered everywhere were having their luck ravishing humans. Even the clones of Asami were useless.

That sight made Yuri happy, he roared in evil laugh.

_"Hah! Your clones are useless afterall, and humans are being eaten in despair." Yuri wear a wide victorious grin._

"I don't care, as long as I can kill you, those monsters will disappear soon." Asami seemed not affected.

_"Before you can kill me, half the population will be gone already. And humankind will hate you after that,"_

"Don't mind humans hating me, Yuri, just focus in this fight. I don't care if all those humans will be eaten by your monsters." he cruelly spouted.

_"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" his grin cracked to scowl._

"I'm saying, they don't mean anything to me at all."

"Asami, what are you saying? You don't mean what you've said, right?" Akihito shouted losing a hopeful look when he heard their bickering.

But he got no responsed. Asami just glanced at him once.

It's almost an hour, and the two fighting with all their might. Monsters kept eating humans, humans were losing in numbers, and clones were still useless. The world seemed to be annihilated soon, if Asami won't be able to subdue Yuri.

_"What's the matter? I thought you have stronger magic than me, I can feel it. But why are you hesitating?"_

"You think so?"

_"Shut up, don't fuck with me! Why are you hesitating? You are really pissing me off! If you can't kill me, then just die already!"_

"I thought so, then, please forgive me brother."

In a short moment, Yuri just stood in his place, blood dripping down from his nose and mouth, emotionless. Then his eyes glint slashing a light towards Asami but fortunately the latter had dodged it. Yuri squirmed and twisted, then dashed off while screaming obscenities. Asami came over and met him midway striking him with his sword in solid, vicious blow wounding Yuri on his left part of his body while Asami was struck from behind leaving him a shallow cut. Yuri casted his full magic, his trump card, then dark chilling shapes swarmed out from the shadows. A split seconds, Yuri blasted it off into Asami, in full blow.

_"This is it, Asami. Meet your fate!"_

But things were not at his hands, Asami met his blow with his own magic, combine with the strength and power of his sword. In full blast, Asami released it. When the light had blown Yuri, Asami tumbled down then rose up, lifted his hand and at the last moment, he uttered.

"Forgive me, brother." then he slammed his sword down to Yuri right through his life force. His heart.

Then a warm blood rushingly flooded Yuri's mouth and nose. Slowly, the pain piercing him inside, freezing him as he plummeted into the ground, falling into a hazy darkness.

_"Ah, you are really stronger than me. But let me tell you something, those monsters are not a part of me already. So, even if I die, those monsters won't disappear."_

"I know." Asami said.

_"I see, so I'm really a loser then."_

Asami didn't said anything anymore, instead he break off the barrier he casted to protect Aki and his friends.

Akihito and Takato and Kou came running towards them.

"He's...." Akihito couldn't said a word while looking at the dying demon.

_"You can laugh at me all you want, I don't really care." Yuri still has the gut to snort._

"Sorry but, I, we won't. We can't laugh at a dying person, or a dying demon. We can only say, please, rest in peace."

_"But what will you do? Hundreds of human were killed and those monsters are still hungry, and they are still hunting for food."_

"Don't worry about that, monsters who eat their kind won't last even an hour." Asami snapped him from his words.

"What do you mean, Asami-san?" Kou asked.

"Yeah, about that, you are too cruel Asami. You didn't even considered our feeling as humans. It's as if its fine with you even if we are killed." Akihito sadly toned out and stared at the dead clones slowly fading into smoke.

"No human were eaten,"

"As if-"

"What? What do you mean no human were eaten?"

"I know that Yuri will cast his monsters so while he was blabbering a while back, I am busy casting a barrier separating the real world to this pseudo world we are in. Those humans eaten by those monsters were not humans. They are monsters, I used my magic so they appeared to be human and lured those monsters created by Yuri. In our world, monsters can not eat their kind, if they do, they will die. And one more thing, even if they don't eat their kind, they won't stay longer in this world. They don't belong here."

_"So that's mean, even if I am not killed, I still can't stay here. Burning the book was a big mistake then," Yuri still managed to speak while catching up his slowly pacing out breath._

Akihito freeze.

"Yeah, so even if I didn't kill you, not anyone of us can stay here."

"No way...."

Everybody shifted gazed at Akihito.

"You're joking, right, Asami?"

"I'm sorry,"he only had to say. Then he smiled sadly. "But don't worry, since no human were involved, only the three of you knew about this. Only the three of you will remember this incident."

_"heheh....Even until now, I really despise you, brother.." until his end, Yuri still spoke his hatred towards Asami. Slowly, his breathing became heavy. His eyes were heavy. Until life has abandoned him._

"Forgive me, brother. Don't worry, I am not abandoning you. Even if you hated me, we are still brothers." Asami whispered as he closed Yuri's eyes by his fingers. Then Yuri turned into dust.

Everyone stayed silent.

Asami broke it off after a couple of minutes.

"It's also time for me to say goodbye,"

The three young men looked at each other, but Akihito stared down to hide his misty eyes. He can't breath clear, his chest is so heavy. But he has to hold still. He didn't raised his face, he haven't have the courage to face Asami one last time.

"Ahm....are you...going to...stab yourself?" stupid question, but Takato still blurted out.

"No."

"Then, how will you disappear? Using your magic?" Kou asked.

"Its also a no."

"Then..."

"You have the piece of paper you had torn? The one that I was drawn." Asami glanced at Takato.

"Yeah, I managed to caught it when it flew away." Takato replied as he scrabbled his pocket then took out the said piece of paper. "What are you gonna have to do with it?"

"Are you...thinking of burning it too?" finally, though his voice seemed cracked, Akihito toned out and looked at Asami.

"Probably,"

"Then let me do it!"

"You can't," Asami whispered. He raised his hand and cope Aki's face around his palm.

"W-why?" Akihito felt rejected and it broke his heart into pieces.

"You're not the one who summoned me," needless to say, Asami hugged Aki tight. 

"Y-yeah, sorry. I forgot,"

"That means, I'm the one to do it." Takato said.

"So, I think this is it." he said and heavy heart let go off Akihito.

Takato slowly put the paper down on the ground. "But how can we produce fire?" words almost didn't come out from his mouth.

"I can create fire, hold the paper until it is completely burned and turn to ashes."

"O-okay," Takato picked back the paper.

Asami clicked his fingers, then a spark was created and then there's fire.

Hesitantly, Takato  draw close the paper to the fire. Trembling hand, the paper slowly glow.

"Asami...." Aki whispered as tears started to drip.

"Let us meet again next time. Akihito, Takato, Kou, thank you for your time. I was happy that I've met you." Asami said, he was fading slowly like a smoke in the air as the fire keeps on burning the paper.

Until the paper turned to ashes.

"Sayonara, and Akihito... I love you," and Asami was gone.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We had reached the ending, first of all, I would like to say THANK YOU to all for reading the story until the end. Thank you for all the support, the reviews, the kudos and all the opinions you had shared. It may not be the perfect one, but Im really happy that I finally finished it. And I am really hoping that you had enjoyed reading.
> 
> Happy week ends to everyone!
> 
> Thank you...=DDD

 

When Asami has completely vanished out the ground, the environment was slowly returning to it's original state. People walked down the streets, cars buzzing across the roads, the gentle breeze fanning them, the birds, the trees, the flowers, everything. But none has yet to subdue his saddened heart. Just a minute ago he was frightened of the darkness created by the awful monsters and their lord, Yuri. Just a minute ago he has the hope Asami will prevail and turn back their world into normal. Just a minute ago his heart was pounding for joy when Asami had defeated them. But just a minute ago his heart was broken into pieces. And just now his heart is refusing to accept that he was gone.

It's the first time that he had fallen for someone and yet it hadn't even last that long and it turned to nothing. The courage that he had gathered admitting to himself that he loved him was wasted. And now he's back being an empty shell.

"Asami..." he whispered as he clutched his chest.

"Aki, are you okay?" Takato asked, voice level and a trifle distant.

Akihito silently nodded. But his eyes says otherwise yet he force himself to smile.

"Don't act tough, we are your friends and we understand you feelings." Kou tapped him in the shoulder.

"No, I'm really fine."

"Hmmm...."

"Well, what do we do now?" Takato said. Not a second later and they heard a grumbling sound.

Akihito quickly covered his mouth.

Both Takato and Kou laughed.

"Guess the three of us are hungry." Kou said and stood up, he stretched his right arm to Aki and pulled him up too.

Though understanding each stomach's predicament, the three heeled to the nearest food stall. After ordering they choose a table for three and settle themselves on the chairs.

"Seems like nothing really happened, no?"

"Yeah,"

"We're back to our normal life just like as usual, Asami making a barrier separating the real world from the battlefield was very effective. Not a single building crumbled nor a single person was wounded or hurt. It's impossible for a normal person and it's really unimaginable but his magic actually was that powerful and yet none of us was hurt. He did all his best to protect us, especially you, Akihito." Takato said, admiration towards Asami was swelling within him.

Akihito smiled once more.

"That made me think, since there was a barrier does it mean also that people knew nothing?" Kou asked, clasping his hands together.

"Then we just have to ask someone, oh here it is." Takato replied, a crew holding their ordered food came just on time.

"Your order, sir." the server one by one put down the bowl of noodles in front of them.

"Ermm, by the way miss, can I asked you something?" Kou asked with no much anticipation.

"Yes, sir."

"A while ago, did....you ever...errr... I mean, did you ever felt something weird just a while ago?"

"Weird? What do you mean, sir?"

"Weird, something like thunder or lightning." Takato back Kou up.

"Ah, you mean the eclipse?"

"Eclipse??!!" the three of them said in surprised.

"Yes, sir. Ten minutes ago, there was an eclipse. Suddenly it was dark, the news last night said we are going to expeirience an eclipse today and it really happened." the server answered thoughtfully. There's no hint of anything weird flushed in his face.

The three guys sighed in relief, so, no one really knew. But well, it's good that everyone thought it's just the caused of eclipse. And everyone turned their attention in their bowls.

After eating, everyone walked home.

As he throw himself to bed, Akihito inexplicably has run down of strength. His body felt like a jelly melting from the warm pressure of the bedcover. There was dead silence in the room, he wished all that had happened were only a dream. He wished he hadn't seen that book. He wished he hadn't opened it. He wished he hadn't met him. He wished.....he wished....ah, damn it! He turned himself 180 and burry his face on his pillow. He wanted to sleep as fast as possible. He wanted to forget all of these when he wake up. And as he closed his eyes, loneliness tracked slowly his emotion as the significance of it hit him, the enormity almost rendered him senseless.

 

*****************

The next morning when Aki woke up, he felt a familiar tug at his heart as he thought of yesterday. Yawning under his breath, he sat upright and lazily slid out of his bed, pulled on a shirt and wore it then he walked towards the window and peered outside. And for a short moment, he stared at the spot unconsciously where Asami once had stood. A gust of wind stirred at his face returning him back to reality. He batted. And then smothered a faint smile. Life must go on.

Swiftly once again Akihito brushed off his sight outside the window before he turned his back and prepare himself to work. It's not yet school break, and today is Monday. It's not good to be late at the very start of the week. His friends might tease him again the whole day if he'll be late.

After an hour of preparation, Akihito wounded his way to the university. And not so long he reached the school and was cheerfully greeted by students and co-educators, with such brilliant smile plastered along their faces. Yeah, this is right, nothing really happened yesterday.

On his way to their staff room, he noticed someexcited faces of students, particularly the ladies. Their eyes seems sparkling.

"Hmmm....was there any new announcement I've missed so far? Strange, but it seems like everybody are happy." he muttered to himself, not aware of his way when he bumped into a sturdy wall. Rather, hard and wide chest.

Akihito quickly took a step back and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, then he raised his head up.

His eyes slowly widens as big as doe eyes.

"Y-you....it can't be....impossible...h-how come?" Akihito stuttered as he took step backward one at a time. The stranger looked puzzled with his action.

"Excuse me, but where is the chairman's office located?" he asked brushing aside his puzzlement.

"Huh?" Akihito halted.

"Sorry if I frightened you but I need to look for the chairman's office. If you happens to know where it is located, can you please show me the way?"

Rendered shocked and speechless, Akihito lifted up his hand and point his finger to the direction of the chairman's office.

"Thank you," the stranger said and then go on his way. "What an idiot," he whispered.

While Akihito was left still in shocked.

"T-that was...Y-yuri, right?"

A pat on his shoulder woke him up. He tilted his head to see who was it.

"Kou, d-did you see that?"

"Hmmm?"

"Y-yuri... I saw Yuri, he's here!"

"What? Are you sure?" Kou asked frantically.

"Yeah, there's no mistaking it. He was heading to the chairman's office," he answered.

"How come? And why is he looking for the chairman?"

"I don't know..."

Silence run in a moment.

"Oh, you two are here. I'm looking for you," Takato popped.

"Morning," Kou greeted him.

"Let's go, the chairman was summoning us three and all other Literature and Theatre Arts instructors." Takato said as he lead his way on.

"The chairman?!" both Kou and Akihito snapped shut.

"Yeah, but, what happened you two? You suddenly flared up and your faces, were you that surprised?"

"Takato, listen." Akihito said.

"What's it?"

"Something's not right." Kou started. "I didn't see him but Aki said he clearly saw him."

"Who?" Takato mused as he lifted a brow.

"Y-yuri..."

"Yuri?"

"Yes, Yuri's here!"

"Come on, he was dead. We saw it with our own eyes when Asami struck him with his sword." Takato laughed. "There's no way--"

"But it's true! He talked to me, and....and he's headed to the chairman's office!"

Takato flicked his eyes from Kou to Akihito.

"Don't joke with me," he said deadpanned.

"We're no joking," Kou toned.

"Let's go," Akihito said. "We have to make it sure I wasn't hallucinating."

"How I wish you were," Kou crossed his fingers.

As the three guys nearing the chairman's office, the tension between them was rising. Each heart was pounding loud with fear. What if Aki wasn't hallucinating? What if Yuri was really here? What would they do? Oh damn, but what's really happening?

Cold shaking hand slowly turned down left the door knob, as the panel creak to open, each pounding heart seems like stop to beat. Slowly, holding each breath, the three of them entered the office nervous.

"Oh, you three are here. Come," Fei Long, the chairman, smilingly invited them in.

Not one has lifted his head. All eyes staring down the floor.

"Goog m-morning, Mr. Chairman." they greeted.

"Hey, what happened? Raise your heads and greet also these two fellows." Fei Long demanded.

Slowly, heads up.

"Huh?"

"Meet them, you already knew that we hired new instructors, right? So, here they are."

"Eh?"

"They will start to work today, so please welcome them openly." Fei Long faced the two new fellows. "Please introduce your selves,"

"I'm Yuri, I'll be teaching world literature. Please to meet you," then he bowed his head.

"I'm Asami Ryuichi, I'll be in the drama class."

All three fainted.

***************

 

".....hito...." Kou poke the guy infront of him.

A warm, syrupy feeling slipped through Akihito's body, started from his eyes flowing down through all over his body.

"Hey, Akihito, wake up!" Takato who seated right whispered to him while he secretly snapped him with his hand.

Then a hard thud shook him up. Akihito finally opened his eyes and angrily sneered at his left side. "You punk!" he shouted.

"Idiot," Yuri sharp mouthed him. He really hated Aki's guts.

"What you say?" Akihito flared and stood up facing his classmate.

"Akihito, stop." Kou pulled him back down to sit.

"Fancy dreaming during class, tch, what a lazy head." Yuri continued.

"Hey, Yuri, stop your blabbering already." Kou glared at him.

Yuri just smirked. "Whatever,"

"You seemed cheerful here," a voice echoed around them.

All of the four zipped their mouth. They know how their instructor nag at them like an old hag.

"Here he comes," Akihito mumbled.

Asami crouched down to his level, and into his ears he whispered. "You are moaning sweetly in your dream, haven't you have enough of me this morning?"

Akihito stiffened. His face turned beet red.

"Oh, then wait till we got home and I'll slam you as hard as you want until you will be satisfied, you little kitten." Asami added, then he rose up. He walked back to the front leaving Aki speechless. His face more red than ever.

"By the way, Takaba, don't sleep during my class. The next time I'll catch you sleeping, I will throw you out the room. Got it?" Asami said.

"Y-yes, sir." phew! That was close.

"Alright, now back to our lesson for today. Pass these copies to the back, get one for your own. Today we are gping to read a horror story, I will give you thirty minutes to read it and after that, you have to write a summary of it in a piece of paper. Write your own opinion about how you interpret it." he explained as he pass the piles of copies from the front row.

When each one had their copy, Asami seated silently on his chair as he let his class read the story.

Akihito secretly stole a glanced at their instructor, his heart glows. He is very happy just by looking at his face. Who would have thought that this handsome face became his lover? He never imagined that Asami, who happened to be their literature teacher, had made his way to capture his heart. Except with his two friends, no one knows that him and Asami were living together, that they are lovers.

He shrugged his shoulder and shifted his eyes to the paper he was holding. Now is not the time to daydream. He can have all of him when they're home. So, it's time to read. He has no time for slacking, anyway, he love reading books.

"Hmmm...the title is... **Living with the Devil by francRailey...** " he whispered. Then his eyes widened. "This story looks familiar, the title, the author...wait. Wasn't this the story in my dream?" he quickly flipped the paged and run his eyes along the words written in it. There's no mistaking it, it's the same!

Frightened eyes, he started reading.....

 

-END-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Amelita. 
> 
> I am giving this as a gift to you for your encouraging words, I couldn't thank you enough. Now I'm back on the track. Although, it isn't perfect, I hope this fic will entertain you somehow...


End file.
